


Return of the Queen of the Shadowkhan

by Invaderdoom78



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invaderdoom78/pseuds/Invaderdoom78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pic of Medea~http://invaderdoom78.deviantart.com/art/JCA-OC-Medea-523553330</p>
<p>I've wanted somethin' like this to exist for God knows how long</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jade, the now 22 year old college girl, and her friend Medea, Tohru's apprentice, were walking through the halls of the local mall killing time until it was nearly dark outside. They weren't really looking for anything to buy, that was until they walked past a small store full of handmade objects. It must have just been put into the mall because neither of the women recognized it. Feeling like something was drawing her to the store Jade grabbed Medeas arm and dragged her into the establishment.   
"What're we lookin' for?" Medea asked looking around the shelves that were by the front of the store   
"Don't know" Jade said standing in front of one of the shelves near the back "I just felt like coming in" her eyes stopped on a very familiar looking orange mask with black markings on it "hey come look at this"   
"What?" Medea asked spotting the Tarakudo mask on the shelf "oh"  
"I'm gonna buy it" Jade said grabbing the mask  
Walking up to the counter Jade bought the mask from the suspicious looking man at the counter and the two women decided to leave the mall and drive back to Uncles Rare Finds. Opening the door the two crept into the building, making as little noise as possible as they walked up the steps to Medeas room so she and Jade could watch the monster movie marathon they had planned.  
"So what ya gonna do with the mask?" Medea asked rolling onto her bed "it just an impulse buy er what? I doubt anything good would happen if Uncle, Jackie, er Sensei found it"  
"Don't know" Jade said turning the TV on to the first movie   
Sitting on the bed Jade and Medea watched their movies in silence until the clock struck midnight. Once the moon was high in the sky and shining into Medeas room Jade got up from the bed, standing next to it for a few seconds before a possessed look came over her face and she walked over to the chair she had tossed her shopping bag onto. Bending down slightly she picked up the bag and pulled the mask out of it before throwing the bag away and dropping the mask on the ground so she could stomp it into several pieces. The moment the mask pieces separated a bright flash of white light and a raging vortex filled the room for a moment before the vortex seemed to explode in all directions out the windows, strangely doing no damage to the room, leaving Tarakudos floating head in place of the destroyed mask.  
"Knew that was gonna happen" Medea said pausing the movie  
"What are you talking about?" Jade asked rubbing her head "why is Tarakudo here?!"  
"The oni's stars have aligned and the queen of the shadows shall re-arise. Though she was once defeated the power is still within her. She shall be destined to release her lords generals and the eight demon sorcerers who are trapped in their netherworld"  
"So you're saying that I'm supposed to re-release the demons I sealed away?" Jade asked looking both confused and concerned  
"It appears so little lady" Tarakudo said looking at Jade "but I must say the years have been kind to you. You've turned into a beautiful young women"  
"Thanks" Jade said trying to hide her slight blush "ow!" her old tattoo reappearing on her ankle "why does my ankle burn?"  
"Don't madder we got's business ta take care of" Medea said reaching under her bed pulling out a bag  
Smashing the bag onto the ground the three of them were surrounded by a cloud of green dust. As the dust cleared the three could tell that they were no longer in the antique shop but in a large empty prison. Just as their dust had cleared a dark shadow formed on one of the walls dumping the enforces, Valmont, Hak Foo, and Drago out of it, all of them looking very confused.   
"Ok what's going on here?" Chow asked looking around   
"Your destinies" Medea said smiling "the moment you agreed to help any demons you'd be forced to do everything all over again when the right stars aligned"   
"Are you serious?" Finn asked looking defeated   
"Yup"  
"I thought we were done with demon hunts" Chow said   
"Hey you three got a job at Section 13" Jade said "you'll never be done with demon hunts"   
"Why is she here?" Drago asked glaring at Jade  
"Shut up you little bitch you're going to help whether you like it or not" Jade growled, her voice distorting, taking everyone a back by the sudden outburst   
"What must we do?" Hak Foo asked being the only one who was immediately onboard   
"Simple re-release all the demon sorcerers by reactivating the Pan-ku box with their chi's and who ever wore an oni mask has ta re-wear it"   
"So I have to wear that mask on my butt again?!" Finn asked  
"No" Medea said as the green smoke surrounded her again "anybody asks I didn't tell any a ya'lls this"   
"That still doesn't tell me why she's here" Drago said   
"Because she is the key to accomplishing this" Tarakudo said   
"So uh, what do we do first?" Ratso asked  
"First we must release Shendu's spirit and have him posses Valmont once again" Jade said as her skin slowly started turning blue and her eyes red  
"No I am not going through that again" Valmont growled turning to leave "cheerio"   
When Valmont got to the doorway he froze and seized up as black electricity coursed through his body.  
"Anyone else want to leave?" Jade asked as Valmont collapsed, everyone shook their heads no except for Drago who didn't care "good then we'll leave in the morning"  
"One question?" Ratso asked as Jade went to leave "where are we?"   
"Alcatraz. I think" Jade said leaving Tarakudo following close behind her  
"What'd we do with Big V?" Finn asked  
"Leave him" Drago said kicking Valmonts foot  
When Jade and Tarakudo were gone the jail cells that were next to enforcers changed into several different sets of bedrooms, that were twice the size of the actual cells themselves. In the morning the Chan clan, minus Jade, gathered in the kitchen of Uncles Rare Finds trying to find the missing family member.  
"Where could she have gotten to?" Jackie asked, scratching his head  
"Dunno she might-a had a class that was moved ta early this mornin' and she forgot ta tell us 'bout it" Medea said as Captain Black called  
"Jackie we've got trouble" Black said on the other end of the phone "I just got intel that the enforcers, Hak Foo, Valmont, Drago, Tarakudo, and some women were leaving for Hong Kong in a dark hand jet. I've already got transportation arranged for you"   
"Wait" Jackie said as Black hung up  
"What was that?" Medea asked following Jackie as he walked outside  
"It seem that our old enemies have joined forces" Jackie said as he and Medea got in a Section 13 car to the airport   
When the two landed in Hong Kong Jackie and Medea had gotten very luck, finding the dark forces soon after they ventured out of the air port. Remaining hidden Jackie let Medea, who was able to squeeze into smaller spaces than him, venture forward so she could listen in on what the others were saying.   
"So where do we go from here?" Chow asked  
"We should probably start at Dad's castle" Drago said leaning back against a building "the only thing I have trouble seeing there is the box"   
"And if it's not?" Hak Foo asked  
"We check the temple where you first found it" Drago shrugged  
Creeping back over to Jackie Medea told him what she had overheard.  
"What could they want do with the Pan-ku box?" Jackie asked as he and Medea walked away from villainous group "Uncle said that after we sealed all the portals the box would become useless"   
"Maybe the demon sorcerers chi has have somethin' ta do with it" Medea suggested as she hailed a cab  
Once Jackie and Madea got into their vehicle they told the driver to go to the edge of the city. Getting out of the cab the two could see that no one was standing guard outside of the castle. Once the cab was gone they ran over to the gigantic hole in front of the wall that surrounded the castle and jumped down it. Inside the treasure room Jade, who now looked like she had the first time she donned the tattoo, she was wearing the same dress as she had when she first turned into the shadowkhan queen, now with a diamond shaped hole over her belly button, and since she was older she decided to add black lipstick and eyeshadow to her face, had everyone digging through the piles and piles of treasure to look for the Pan-ku box while Drago was off looking for his father's chi.  
"Found it!" Ratso said holding up the Pan-ku box  
"And I found the old man's chi" Drago said coming back with a sword   
"Now for the mask" Tarakudo said opening the chest that was in the middle of the room "Chow if you'd do the honor"  
"My pleasure" Chow said grabbing the mask as Drago started removing his father's chi from the sword  
As Drago removed the fire demon chi from the sword the Pan-ku box floated out of Ratsos hand's solving itself so the chi could merge with the green sphere of energy in its center.  
"Stop!" Jackie said as he and Jade ran into the treasure room right as the portal opened "Jade?!"  
"Hello dear uncle" Jade said as Shendu's spirit came through and re-possessed Valmont "Chow summon your shadowkahn!"  
"Yes ma'am" Chow said putting the mask on his face   
"Bad day" Jackie said as the and the chi apprentice were surrounded by ninjas   
"Get Chan" Chow ordered to his shadowkhan   
"Crap" Medea said getting out her magic staff to help Jackie fight  
"Many thanks for releasing me your highness" Shendu said bowing slightly   
"You're welcome" Jade said grabbing ahold of Valmont's shirt "but if you dare to betray me again Shendu I will not hesitate to destroy you"   
"I understand" Shendu said taking a step away from Jade   
"How are we to find the next portal?" Hak Foo asked watching the fight from the corner of his eye, wanting to it  
"The same way we did last time" Ratso said solving the box "looks like we're heading back to Japan"   
"Let us take our leave then" Tarakudo said as the group of villains, including the shadowkhan, disappeared  
"Oh very bad day" Jackie said watching as they vanished into thin air "what are we going to do now?"  
"Go to Japan" Medea said taking out her phone punching in a number "it don't matter how this happened all that matters now is we stop it" after a few moments someone on the other end answered and Medea explained everything that had happened before hanging up, repeating what was told to her "Uncle and Tohru are gonna meet us with the Hana-Fuda cards and the chi detector. Captain Black had already made more transportation arrangements.


	2. Chapter 2

After Medea put her phone away both she and Jackie made their way back to the airport and onto the Section 13 jet that would take them to Japan. The flight was agonizing long but Jackie knew that once the jet landed he would have to wait for Uncle and Tohru to land before he could do anything to save the niece he had raised since she was twelve years old.   
"Uncle do you have any idea what's going on?" Jackie asked once he spotted the chi wizard and Tohru "why has Jade become evil again?"   
"I do not know" Uncle said as they got into the rental car "but we must not let them win if we are to get Jade back from the forces of darkness once again"   
"Where are we going?" Jackie asked as Tohru drove to where the chi-o-matic was telling him to go  
"Back to where Po Kong was once released" Uncle said as the Hana-fuda cards began glowing "one more thing, the mask that Ratso had worn has also been located"   
“Does that mean we should stop somewhere to get some silk?” Medea asked   
Nodding Jackie sat back, anxiously waiting until they got to the river bed, getting out the Chan clan looked around for an unoccupied boat but found none. So Jackie "borrowed" a boat, telling the man who owned it 'I'm sorry we'll bring this back later, thank you'! Flying down the river on the boat at full speed everyone prayed that they would make it in time, slowing down only when the souvenir stand came into view. Inside the walls of the stand the enforcers and Hak Foo were helping Drago locate the mountain demon chi in the cart full of drums.   
"Which one is it?" Chow asked   
"None of these" Drago said circling the cart  
"Maybe it's inside the building then" Ratso said turning to face the building   
"No” Drago said pointing at the large drum by the gate “it's the big one over there"  
"But that is where your mask is Ratso" Tarakudo said also looking at the building   
"Ratso hand me the box" Jade said holding out her hand  
"I thought you weren't able to touch good magic" Ratso said pulling out the box  
"We're about to find out" Jade said taking the box bracing for the magical shock that never came "now go get your mask before Jackie gets here"   
"Ok" Ratso said running into the building  
Pulling up onto the river's shore Jackie ran up to the wall surrounding the building as Uncle, Tohru, and Medea stayed on the boat so they could finish the work that needed to be done on the mask removal and portal sealing spells. Quietly Jackie scurried up a nearby tree, jumping over the wall, and landing in some bushes just as the mountain demons portal was being opened.  
"Welcome back sister Po" Shendu said once Po Kong was freed, the ground shaking as her feet hit the ground  
"Hello aunt Po Kong" Drago said as the portal closed behind the enormous demon   
"Got it!" Ratso said running out of the building with his mask on  
"What took you so long?" Finn asked Ratso as he ran over to them   
"It was stuck high up on a wall. I had to poke it down with a pole" Ratso said seeing Jackie in the bushes "Chan!"   
Everybody looked over at the bushes finding Jackie quite easily in the partially crushed foliage. Growling Po Kong went to grab Jackie, presumably to eat him, but Jade spoke up before she was able to reach him.  
"If he's here then the chi wizards aren't far behind" Jade said looking up at the very large demon  
"What are you proposing?" Po Kong asked looking down at Jade  
"If we want to release the others and keep them from going back into the nether world then we can't afford to waste time on revenge"  
"I hate to admit it" Drago sighed "but she's right we can get revenge after everyone's been freed"   
"I suppose that is a wise course of action" Po Kong said as Uncle and Tohru ran into the doorway "we must leave now"   
"No!" Jackie said as they disappeared again "we were too late"   
"Quickly we must find them again" Uncle said not wasting any time walking back to the boat   
"How are we supposed to do that?" Jackie asked earning a two finger whack from Uncle "ow!"  
"Do not question Uncle!" Uncle said as they got back into the boat "the chi-detector and Hanafuda cards shall show us the way"   
Victorious the villainous group appeared back in Alcatraz, which now looked slightly like an ancient Japanese castle both inside and out instead of a prison. The moment they had finished appearing inside the prison Jade was tackle by a large yellow demon dog. Seeing Jade was on the ground Tarakudo used his power to lift both her and the dog off the ground, moving the demon canine away from Jade.  
"Scruffy!" Jade gasped happily after getting a good look at the dog  
Giving the yellow demon dog a quick once over Tarakudo also realized who it was and released both the dog and his queen watching as he went back over to Jade licking her face as she hugged his neck.   
"I still feel that Spike is a more appropriate name for him" Tarakudo said as Jade scratched Scruffy behind his ears   
"Well he's my dog and his name is staying Scruffy"   
"Wait, how did he get his mask?" Finn asked as Jade stood up, dusting herself off  
"Medea probably gave it to him" Drago said sensing another demon chi activating  
"If you'll follow me lady Po Kong" Jade said to Po Kong "I have prepared rooms for you and the rest of you siblings. Scruffy stay here"


	3. Chapter 3

"Xiao Fung's chi is near by" Drago said as Jade and Po Kong left, Chow almost toppling over from the vibrations of the mountain demons footsteps   
"And so is Captain Black's mask" Tarakudo said   
"Question is how are we going to get him here" Shendu said   
"Perhaps we can get Madea to assist us again" Hak Foo suggested as he and the others walked down the hallway so they could locate the items they needed  
"Yeah" Chow said as they found the mask that Captain Black had worn laying on the floor of one of the cells "wait how are we going to get in touch with her? Does anyone have her number?"   
"Jade does" Finn said   
"I've got it" Drago said pulling out a phone so he could dial her number "hey Medea can you do me a favor. Yeah we need someone to lure Black here. Thanks"   
"Uh son" Shendu said looking the slightest bit concerned "how did you get her number?"   
"Um" Drago said his eyes darting nervously back and forth "I don't recall"  
"Sure you don't casanova" Finn chuckled patting Drago on the shoulder   
“You don’t have her number Chow?” Ratso asked  
“No I don't think I ever asked for it asked for it” Chow said “you have it?”  
“Sure do” Ratso said  
“How else are they supposed to talk about Turbo Troll” Finn said "ya weirdos"   
"How we gonna set this up?" Medea asked suddenly appearing behind them, startling everyone   
"The hell'd you come from?" Finn asked squeezing his eyes shut  
"Not important. So what we gonna do?"   
"A fake kidnapping" Tarakudo said   
"Got ya" Medea said pulling out her phone and walking into another room  
"Did I just hear Medea?" Jade asked floating into the room  
"Yes" Tarakudo said as a blood curdling scream came from the room Medea had gone into  
"You guys might wanna hurry up" Medea said walking back into the area everyone else was in "Captain Black wasn't that far from here and should be showin’ up any second. I'mma go lay knocked out in a cell now m-kay"   
"She scares me sometimes" Chow said as Medea walked into cell 14 on D-block and collapsed, hard, onto the stone floor just as they heard someone breaking in "she wasn't kidding he was close"  
"Where the hell was he that he's already here?" Drago asked   
"Everybody hide" Shendu said as Blacks footsteps approached   
Slipping back into the many shadows of the prison the group waited for Captain Black to show up as Drago slipped away to go and find his uncles wind chi. Rappelling down from the second Captain Black looked into every cell he passed until he spotted Medea and he ran as fast as he could to her unmoving body.  
"Medea are you alright?" Captain Black asked kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder   
"She's fine Captain Black" Jade said coming out of the shadows "you on the other hand I'm not so sure about"  
"Jade!" Captain Black said looking shocked as Medea's body faded away  
Growling Scruffy walked out of the shadows with Ratso and Chow standing behind the dog, blocking Blacks only exit from the cell. Laughing Ratso and Chow summoned their shadowkhan who restrained Captain Black not even giving him a chance to fight back. With the captain restrained the two oni demons and one oni dog stepped aside so Hak Foo could walk into the cell and give Black his mask back.   
"I don't think so" Black said managing to get one of his legs freed so he could kick the mask out of Hak Foos hands, giving it enough momentum to fly back and hit Jade in the head  
"Now, now, Captain Black" Tarakudo tsked picking up the mask "that's no way to treat your queen"   
Using his telepathy Tarakudo forced the mask onto Blacks face, the power behind the mask sending him flying back into the stone wall behind him. Smirking Tarakudo watched as Captain Black struggled to fight against the dark chi of the mask that was being forced into his body. When Drago returned with a fan the Pan-ku box floated out of Ratsos suite pocket and began solving itself so Drago removed the wind demon chi from the fan so it could merge with the box. When the portal opened very strong wind filled the prison as Xiao Fung emerged from the demons realm.  
"It appears as though I have once again released inside of a prison" Xiao Fung said as his portal closed behind him  
"It's better than the netherworld" Drago said only imagining what that dimension could be like   
"True" Xiao Fung said   
"Wait doesn't this place have tours like everyday?" Finn asked as Captain Black finally gave into the mask "how are we supposed to keep everyone away?"  
"By destroying the docks" Black said standing up "if there's no way for anyone to get here then no one will know we're here"  
"And where are these docks?" Xiao Fung asked   
"All around us" Chow said   
Making his way outside the wind demon looked out at the city around he mapped out where every dock and boat were. Inhaling deeply Xiao Fung used his mastery of the wind to destroy all the nearby docks doing the maximum amount of damage to both the dock and the areas around them.


	4. Chapter 4

"How could I let them get away with Jade again?" Jackie kept asking himself as he paced back and forth along the floors of Uncles shop "and now to make matters worse Captain Black is missing!"   
"It ain't yer fault Jackie. Ya did the best ya could" Medea said as she and Tohru tried to get the Hana-Fuda cards to reveal the next mask   
"Hot-cha" Uncle said as the chi detector went off "Tchang Zu's chi has been activated"  
"And General Ikazuki mask has been located" Tohru said grabbing the card as it floated into the air "we must go to the Bizzaritorium that lies underneath the city"   
"You guys go" Medea said grabbing spell ingredients "I'mma stay behind and finish the removal and sealin' spells"   
"As will I" Tohru said   
Nodding in understanding Jackie left the shop leaving Uncle and Torhu behind to help Medea. Hailing a cab he quickly stepped into the vehicle and told the driver where to go, not even waiting for the cab to come to a full stop before he jumped out. Taking off in a full sprint Jackie headed for the entrance of the underground city when he spotted a familiar figure standing by the entrance.   
"Jackie what happened to Jade?" Viper asked running up to the Chan "I just saw her go down into the tunnels with Tarakudo and she was blue"   
"I'm not sure Viper" Jackie said as the ex-thief followed him down the tunnel "but we must hurry"   
Standing outside the museum Jade watched as Finn, Ratso, Chow, Hak Foo, Shendu, and Drago walked inside the decrepit building.   
"So this is the place that Uncle and Jackie thought was oh so much more important to go to then my Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde play" Jade growled glaring daggers at the crumbling building before her "stupid building"  
"Sounds like they cared more about this building then you" Tarakudo said floating closer to Jade "just for the record I'd never chose a building over you"  
Before Jade could respond Tarakudo floated into the building joining the rest of the villainous group. Still trying to process what was just said to her, Jade followed her lord into the museum.  
"Are these what we're looking for?" Chow asked holding a pair of old dusty castanets that were lying near the entrance  
"Yes" Drago said taking the castanets "Ratso get out the box"   
"Hold on let me find my mask first" Finn said looking at all the creatures around him  
"It's over here you buffoon" Shendu said pointing at the statue of Spring-Heel Jack  
"Thanks Shen-dude" Finn said pulling his mask off of the stand that held the statute "finally! I get to wear a mask right"  
"Just put it on so we can get out of here before Chan shows up" Shendu growled   
"Too late" Drago said spotting Jackie and Viper "Hak Foo get him!"  
"Flying dragon corkscrew" Hak Foo said attacking Jackie   
"Chow. Ratso" Jade said getting their attention "distract Viper"  
"Right" Chow and Ratso said summoning their shadowkhan   
"Quickly son release Tchang Zu chi" Shendu said   
Giving a crude nod Drago removed the castanets chi as Ratso pulled the box out of his pocket and threw it at the floating energy, the two instantly combining.   
"Stand back guys" Finn said, now wearing his mask, as he stepped in front of Ratso and Chow "let the Finnster handle this" he summoned the samuraijhan "get her!"  
"Oh boy" Viper said eyes wide watching as Chow and Ratso's shadowkhan disappeared and Finn's attacked and as Tchang Zu emerged from his portal "Jade what happened to you? Why are you helping these creeps?"   
"Because" Jade said, pausing for a few moments to think of what the answer was "because I was a stupid child who wanted to one up Drew by getting a gnarly tattoo that turned me evil!"  
"Freedom at last" Tchang Zu said as the portal closed behind him   
"Welcome back brother" Shendu said as Hak Foo threw Jackie across the room sending him crashing in a taxidermy Bigfoot like creature   
"Silence Shendu!" Tchang Zu said summoning lightning into his hands   
"Wait uncle Tchang Zu!" Drago said stopping his uncle from doing anything "I know what you're thinking but we'll have time for revenge later. If we hesitate for even a moment we could all find ourselves back in the netherworld"  
"Very well then" Tchang Zu said letting the lightning in his hand vanish  
"Finn grab Spring-Heel Jack" Jade said pointing at his statue   
"Ok" Finn said ordering his shadowkhan to take the statue "why?"   
"He may be useful"   
"Jade please don't go!" Viper pleaded trying to grab Jade to stop her from leaving  
"I don't think so" Drago smirked throwing a large fireball at Viper  
"I'm sorry Viper but you can't stop me" Jade said as they were absorbed in the shadows as the fire quickly spread across the old building   
"We need to get out of here" Jackie said grabbing Vipers wrist  
"Huh" Viper said having zoned out when Jade disappeared "right"   
Turning around Jackie and Viper managed to get out of the building just as it began collapsing in on itself.   
"What do we do now?" Viper asked following Jackie as they ran out of the tunnel   
"There is no we this time" Jackie said "Uncle, Torhu, Medea, and I can handle it"   
"Oh no" Viper said getting in front of Jackie "if Jade's in trouble you better believe that I'm helping baby face"  
"Fine" Jackie sighed, explaining everything that had happened


	5. Chapter 5

When Jackie and Viper got back to Uncle's Rare Finds they were greeted by Uncle, Tohru, and Medea who had several packed bags waiting by the door.   
"We must hurry another chi and mask have been located!" Uncle said throwing his bags at Jackie  
"What are in these?" Jackie asked struggling with the heavy bags   
"Research" Uncle said as a black SUV pulled in front of the shop "we have a long series of flights ahead of us. Giving us plenty of time to do research and find out what is going on"  
"Where are we headed off to?" Viper asked helping load up the van   
"Back ta where they fought the chi vampire" Medea said getting in the SUV   
Entering the castle of the chi vampire Hak Foo, Captain Black, Drago, Shendu, Tarakudo, and Jade split up so they could locate a lotus pod and Hak Foo's mask much faster than if they stayed in their group. Separating even more from the already scattered group Jade slunk into the shadows silently creeping up to the shortest book shelf she could find. Gracefully climbing up the back of the bookshelf she sat on the very top of it and waited until someone to come over and examine it. Giggling quietly Jade waited until the person, who she now knew was Tarakudo, was occupied with examining the bookshelf before she tightly grabbing the edge of the wood, falling backwards, and screamed loud enough to scare the floating head. Laughing Jade tumbled back off the bookshelf and ran down a nearby hallway looking back once to see if Tarakudo was fallowing her, which he was, and ducked into a nearby room to hide.  
"Jade?" Tarakudo asked when he lost sight of her "where'd you go?"   
"Found it!" Jades voice said coming from a nearby room  
Following the voice Tarakudo fazed through a wall and found himself in what appeared to be the library   
"Got it" Jade said popping out from under a covered table holding Hak Foo's mask in her hand  
"Were you actually searching for the mask or did you just find it by accident?" Tarakudo asked helping Jade to her feet once she was out from under the covered piece of furniture   
"Actually I was looking for this" Jade said pulling off the cloth that was covering the coffin "last time I found this it was by accident while I was trying to scare Uncle Jackie"  
"What is it?" Tarakudo asked floating next to Jade  
"A chi vampire" Jade said smiling evilly as Captain Black entered the room  
"Lord Tarakudo" Black said standing in the doorway "we are ready to release Tso Lan"   
"Very good" Tarakudo said looking at the coffin "use your shadowkhan to take this back to our hideout"   
"Yes master" Black said summoning his sumo's   
Leaving the library Captain Black, Jade, and Tarakudo joined the others in the foyer just as the moon demons portal was being opened. Outside the castle Viper watched through the window as Tso Lan emerged from his portal and moving away from the window Viper silently told Jackie, Medea, and Uncle that the moon demon had been released. Nodding Medea searched through her bag looking for the correct spells as Jackie and Viper snuck into the castle so they could try and give the chi apprentice as much time as she and Uncle needed.  
"Freedom" Tso Lan said stretching out his four arms   
"Hak Foo" Jade said floating over to the spiky haired ginger "I found your mask"   
"Thank you your highness" Hak Foo said bowing and taking his mask   
"No!" Jackie said swinging down from the rafters on an old rope taking the mask from Hak Foo "I'm sorry I can't bring this back! Thank you!"  
"Chan!" Tso Lan said removing all of the gravity from the room   
With the absence of gravity from the entire building everyone, except Jade, Tso Lan, Tarakudo, and anything that wasn't nailed down floated into the air creating a fighting ground that was going to be difficult to maneuver through.   
"Crow takes flight" Hak Foo growled kicking off of a nearby post towards Jackie to get his mask back   
"Bwa!" Jackie said trying to swim away from Hak Foo  
"I don't think so" Viper said tackling Hak Foo in mid air  
"Drago get Chan" Tso Lan said to his nephew   
"Yes Uncle" Drago said bouncing off the wall towards Jackie "give me the mask Chan!" summoning fire into his hands he began throwing them at Jackie  
"Bad day, bad day, bad day!" Jackie said dodging the balls of flames   
"What's a matter Chan?" Drago asked striking at Jackie with his fists so he didn't burn the mask "having trouble?" he knocked the mask out of Jackie's hand   
"No!" Jackie said kicking off of Dragos chest in an attempt to grab the mask only to have the human sized demon grab him by the ankle and pull him back   
"I've got it" Viper said jumping for the mask   
"No you don't" Captain Black said snatching the mask out of the air before Viper could reach it "Hak Foo!" he threw it like a frisky to Hak Foo  
"Whoa! Where did you come from?" Viper asked not noticing that Hak Foo now had his mask  
"Captain Black!" Jackie said in shock as he fought Drago "what are you? Why are you? Talk latter!"   
"Hee-yaa!" Medea said dropping from the ceiling like the others, kicking Hak Foo in the face, and accidentally pushing the mask onto his face "whoops"   
"Nice work chicky-poo" Drago said smirking at the chi witch   
"Screw you" Medea said glaring at the cheeky looking demon   
"Chicky-poo?" Shendu asked giving his son an odd look, wonder if he and the witch had something going on between them  
Growling quietly Drago duly glared at his father and focused the anger he felt into creating as large of a fire ball as he could before blasting it at Jackie. Panicking the Chan tried as hard as he could to move out of the fire's path but wasn't getting anywhere. Doing the first thing she could think of Medea kicked off of Hak Foos face and flew towards Jackie so she could push him out of the way, both just barely missing the fire that was now heading straight for the front door.   
"Who want's a piece of Uncle?" Uncle asked blasting open the door only to have the fire coming towards him "aiiee-yaaaahh!"  
"Watch out!" Viper said tackling the chi wizard away from the doorway  
Very suddenly all of the gravity returned to the building and Medea and Jackie found themselves falling towards the quickly approaching ground. Reacting as quickly as she could Medea pulled out her magic staff and stabbed one end of it into the closest solid object she could reach. Almost immediately her fall was stopped and she was able to stick out both of her legs, giving Jackie a chance to grab a hold of them, which just barely stopped him from splattering onto the floor below them.  
"We have to find Paco!" Jackie said letting go of Madeas legs, dropping to the floor  
"Why?" Viper asked as Jackie caught Medea as she fell  
"Tarakudo is having everyone who once wore a mask wear the same one again" Jackie said rushing towards the exit  
"How are you sure of that?" Uncle asked as Jackie ushered everyone out of the castle  
"Because he has Captain Black"   
"Ta Mehico!" Medea said arm raised running out the door


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving the burning castle behind them the Chan clan, plus Viper, made there way back to the airport as quickly as they could so they could catch a flight to Mexico on another Section 13 jet. As they were flying through the air in the jet everyone was frantically searching through all of Uncles spell books trying to locate a spell that would reverse what had happened to Jade and just what was going on. When the flight was about halfway between Mexico and the Jiangshis castle Jackie pulled out his cell phone and tried multiple times to get in contact with either Paco or El Toro, but neither of them were picking up. Already having arrived in Mexico Jade, Tarakudo, Drago, Shendu, Scruffy, Hak Foo, Finn, Chow, and Ratso were hiding in the shadows at the back of the wrestling stadium watching as El Toro Fuerte fought another masked man and Paco sat on the sidelines happily watching his idol fight.   
"So what's the plan?" Finn asked as El Toro pinned the guy to the mat  
"We gonna jump him and El Toro?" Chow asked cracking his knuckles  
"No I have a simpler plan" Jade said disappearing into the shadows with Scruffy and Tarakudo  
"While she deals with the boy we shall search for the earth demon chi" Shendu said surrounding the rest of them in smoke  
Once the match was over and El Toro had changed back into his civilian clothes, he and Paco left the building through the back door.   
"Hey El Toro" Jade said in her normal clothes standing by the entrance of a nearby dark alley "Paco, nice match tonight"  
"Gracias Jade" El Toro said both happy as well as a little confused to see the young woman he had partially watch grow up "what brings you down to Mehico?"   
"I have to write a report on a culture of our choice for my composition class" Jade said smiling "and what better way to do it then to visit the culture itself"   
"I would be happy to help you Yade" Paco said taking Jades hand "follow me"   
"Bye El Toro" Jade said waving back at the masked wrestler  
"Have fun children and be careful it will be getting dark soon" El Toro said waving good-bye   
Letting Paco keep his hold on her hand Jade followed him to a festival that was being held in the center of the village. After the Section 13 jet landed in Mexico Jackie, Tohru, Uncle, Medea, and Viper didn't even bother taking Uncles books or their bags off of the jet, since it would be the one they would be leaving in, and got in the rental car that had been reserved for them and went off on their search for Paco.   
"Hold up" Viper said pointing out El Toro walking home as as they passed the wrestling stadium as "there he is!"   
Spotting El Toro as well Tohru pulled the car over to the curb, parking it so Jackie and the others could get out.  
"El Toro!" Jackie said running over to the wrestler "where is Paco?"  
"He just left with Jade" El Toro said pointing in the direction of where the wrestlers apprentice had gone   
"We must find him" Uncle said   
"Why has something happened?" El Toro asked concerned for the childrens safety  
"He is in great danger" Uncle said getting out the chi-o-matic  
Leading Jade around the festival Paco told her everything he could about what the festivities were about.   
"Hey Paco" Jade said pointing out a stand full of masks "let's go check out that one"  
"Sure" Paco said as the two walked over to the stand   
"Cool" Jade said picking up a skull like mask that had long purple hair coming out the back of it "you should try this one on"   
"Here Yade" Paco said handing the Chan a pinkish red flower   
"Thanks" Jade said taking the flower and sticking it in her hair "now try on this mask"   
"Sure" Paco said taking the mask "the dark hand!" he pointed behind Jade  
Turning around Jade made eye contact with Drago, who managed to silently tell her that she had the earth demon chi filled flower they were looking for. Grabbing a hold of Jades wrist Paco ran off as fast as he could, dragging her behind him, not even bothering to turn around and check to see if they were being followed. After they seemed far enough away from the public Jade shoved Paco into and abandoned dead end alleyway.   
"Looks like it's the end of the line for you" Tarakudo said as he and Scruffy emerged from the shadows, blocking the exit to the ally  
"Yade get behind me" Paco said moving in front of her "wait a minute are you not the great pumpkin?"  
"I hate to disappoint you, but no" Tarakudo said watching as Jade turned back into the queen of the shadowkhan "now be a good lad and put on your mask"  
"Mask? What are you talking about?" Paco asked turning to face Jade   
"This one" Jade said removing the skull mask from the oni one that had been hidden inside it "Scruffy restrain him!"   
Howling Scruffy both summoned his batkhan and revealed their location to everyone who was looking for them. With the bat khan now summoned Tarakudo ordered them to restrain Paco, not expecting him to put up a decent fight.  
"So, El Toro finally taught you some of his moves" Jade said as the enforcers, Drago, and Shendu found the ally they were in "here" she threw the flower that was in her hair at Drago  
"Ratso the box" Drago said releasing the earth demon chi   
"Paco!" El Toro said rounding the corner to the ally, shocked at the sight before him  
"El Toro!" Paco said as Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, and Medea found them as well   
"Get them!" Shendu hissed as the puzzle box and chi merged   
Everyone who was wearing a mask summoned their shadowkhan and, thankfully for the J-team, it was dark out so no shadows were being cast for Hak Foo's ninjas to eat as the J-Team fought the shadow army. As they fought El Toro, of course, accidentally knocked one of the sumokhan on top of Jackie, telling him 'sorry' as the Chan crawled out from under it. While the others were fighting Paco was still trying to get away, only to be subdued by Scruffys batkhan every time he got a limb free.  
"Sorry I'll pay for this latter thank you" Jackie said grabbing a churro from it's stand "Paco, catch!" he threw the churro at Paco  
"Oh no" Jade said as Dai Gui's portal opening   
Smelling the churro Medea looked around for the source of the delicious aroma. Once she located it she abandoned her fight the ninja's and ran towards the source of the smell. Charging she ran as fast as she could she barreled through the large crowed of shadowkhan like they were nothing. When she was within reach of Paco she tackled him to the ground, taking the churro from him, and knocking the mask out of Jade's hand.  
"Medea!" Uncle shouted at his old apprentices, apprentice as Dai Gui came out of his portal "grab mask!"  
"Yes, Sensei Senior" Medea said grabbing the mask, the moment her hand touched it Tarakudo used his telepathy to lift both her and Paco into the air "nien ze mask iz mine!"  
"Come now" Tarakudo said lifting Medea closer to him "why don't you make it easier for all of us and hand over the mask"   
"Non" Medea said wrapping her body around the mask   
"Medea look a churro" Tarakudo said floating a churro within arms reach of her  
"Churro!" Medea said immediately letting go of the mask and grabbing the cinnamon sugar coated dough stick "crap!"   
"You're pathetic" Jade said jokingly, shaking her head, receiving a hiss from her friend  
"Welcome back burliest of brothers" Shendu said as the earth demon stood in the ally   
"Dai Gui is happy to be free" Dia Gui said pounding his foot on the ground, creating an earthquake  
As the ground began shaking violently all of the summoned shadowkhan vanished back into the darkness while the demons hopped onto the building that made the ally a dead end to get away from the vibrating earth. Now that no one could stop him, Tarakudo forced the mask onto Paco's face. Seeing that their job was now done Shendu surrounded all of them in smoke leaving Medea to fall flat onto the ground.   
"Paquito!" El Toro said watching as the villains disappeared in the smoke "my friend what is going on?"  
"I'll explain later" Jackie said as the chi-o-matic started glowing "if we want to save Paco we must hurry"  
"Yeah we've been like two steps behind 'em this whole time" Medea said standing up dusting herself off   
"Probably because they can teleport and we're stuck flying in planes for hours" Viper said as the chi-o-matic revealed the location of Hsi Wu's chi


	7. Chapter 7

Back in San Francisco the group dropped off Paco and Dai Gui in Alcatraz, which looked almost identical to a Japanese castle both inside and out though no outsiders seemed to notice, and headed for the local grocery store where they would find Hsi Wu's chi in and the black oni mask Jade and Valmont had once worn. When they got to the store they found that it was almost empty, with the exception of the two women working the registers and the group of four women and the two guys that were talking to them.   
"Hold on guys" Finn said getting a cart  
"What are you doing?" Shendu asked  
"Po Kong's eaten everything at the hideout we need food" Finn said   
"He's right, but we'll need more than one cart to keep her fed" Chow said also grabbing a cart  
"I'm sure we've got some time before the others get here" Jade said getting a cart as well "and I bet Drago would like to get some stuff too" she poked Drago in the sides when she noticed a Valentine's day set up even though it had just turned January  
Agreeing with the others Ratso and Hak Foo also grabbed a cart before they all split up.  
"So do you know where this mask is?" Jade asked as she and Tarakudo went down an aisle together   
"It should be nearby" Tarakudo said as they came to a row of stuffed Super Moose dolls  
"I remember this" Jade said grabbing one of dolls "I was going to give mine to my child when I had one. Then Scruffy peed on it. I'm buying this" she dropped it in her half full cart  
"Wasn't he also one of the members of that T-troop of your's?" Tarakudo said as they left that aisle and went down another  
"Yeah along with Egbert and Mordecai" Jade said finding the mask "it's been so long since I've seen them. I miss 'em" she grabbed the mask when she got close to it  
"What's that Jade?" A familiar male voice asked "is that one of those ninja masks you used to talk about?"  
"Shut up Drew I'm not in the mood for a little piss dick like you!" Jade growled at her old classmate before shoving past him  
"Who was that?" Tarakudo asked when Drew was gone  
"Drew, every time I talked about one of my adventures with uncle Jackie at school he'd always make fun of me and say I was an idiot for believing in demons, magic, and ninjas. And he's the reason I didn't have any real friends until Medea joined the family after we got the talisman powers out of the animals and when I reached high school and I met those people we saw up front"  
"I see" Tarakudo said contemplating what was said to him "all I can say about that is, I think we have our first victim for the Jiangshi"  
"It would make my year if that happened" Jade laughed getting into line   
"Yes last one!" Ratso said holding up a box of double stuffed chocolate Oreos triumphantly running to the other line with his cart  
"You proud of yourself Ratso?" The ginger haired cashier asked as everyone else got into the two open lines  
"Yes" Ratso said emptying his cart onto the belt   
"So these are your friends?" Tarakudo asked levitating everything in Jades cart onto the belt   
"Yup Jennifer, Brittany, Hope, Lavivian, Autumn, McKayla, Trevor, and Matt" Jade said pointing out each named person   
"Why aren't the guy's that Drago had working for him not here?" Hope asked looking around "I mean everyone else is here"   
"Good question" Autumn said "too bad nobody cares about them!"  
"Why do you have so much crap?" Jennifer asked watching as Finn also put his things on the belt with Jades and as Chow, Ratso, and Hak Foo placed their stuff on the other belt  
"I don't know what you're complaining about?" Brittany asked scanning the food "I've got three people to check out and bag"  
"Finn's cart is barely holding all his stuff" Jennifer said looking back at the others "and I'm running out of bags and we're the only ones who are working up here"  
"Don't worry about bagging things" Chow said snapping his finger, opening a black hole at the end of both scanners "just push them into there and let our shadowkhan take care of it"  
"Whatev's" Jennifer said truing on the belt so everything got shoved into the hole  
"No!" Matt said "you are not a stereotypical white girl so stop talking like one"  
"Bitch don't you be tellin' people how to be talkin'" McKayla said waving her finger around  
"Uh, I can't even Starbucks whatev's" Trevor said   
"See the gay guy's better at it then me" Jennifer said picking up the mask "so who are you gonna get to wear this mask?"  
"It can't really work on another demon and have the same effect can it?" Lavivian asked   
"And it was split in two" Hope said   
"Maybe you should try it on Jennifer" Jade suggested  
"You know you want to" Finn said appearing at one side of her then moving to the other side for him next sentence "give into the darkness within you"  
"No" Jennifer said remembering something "oh Brit got the talismans from Section 13 like you asked"  
"You did?" Jade asked  
"Yeah" Brittany said reaching into her jacket pocket pulling out a plastic bag  
"How did you get those?" Shendu asked glaring at the ginger as he walked up to the front of the store   
"She interns at Section 13 and since the chance of one of us getting in there was slim I asked for a favor" Jade said as Drago walked up to the counter twirling a flute in his claws   
"Ratso the box" Drago said removing the chi  
"Sure thing" Ratso said pulling out the box  
"Wait didn't Jackie and other people come in here a couple minutes ago?" Matt asked   
"Drago hurry up" Shendu demanded to his son before addressing the two cashiers "same with you two"   
"Why don't you just take this stuff" Brittany said "we can't stop you and none of us are going to die for this place"   
"Plus you're probably going to pay for this with stolen credit cards" Jennifer said as the sky demon portal opened   
"Smart girl" Finn said rustling her hair   
"Yay!" Jennifer said happily as Hsi Wu emerged from his portal  
"Hello Seymour" Jade growled glaring at the winged demon  
"Who dares..." Hsi Wu asked looking at Jade before realization sunk in, his eyes widening in shock "oh, shi-. Uh, hi Jade h-how have you been?"   
"Why hasn't his portal closed?" Trevor asked watching Jackie flew through the air and kicked the demon back into his portal   
Grunting, Hsi Wu grabbed onto the edges of the portal trying to keep himself from going back into the netherworld. Hopping up onto the belt Hak Foo jumped into the air, kicking Jackie away from the portal, and knocking him into a nearby shelf. While the fighting was starting to commence Brittany opened the door to the office, that was in the front of the store, ushering the others into the room, both her and Jennifer staying outside just long enough to shove the rest of the food into the hole. When her belt was cleared Brittany went back into the office with Jennifer, who left out both the mask and super moose, locking the door behind them.   
"I got the mask" Viper said snatching black mask  
"And I have the flute" El Toro said holding out the silver instrument  
"Medea the spell" Torhu said   
"Yes Sensei" Medea said digging through her bag "ugh, I need ta organize this better I have too much crap"  
"Not today lady" Drago said snatching the bag out of her hands and running off  
"Bitch gimme back my bag!" Medea said following demon  
"Torhu help your apprentice" Uncle said blasting Finn when he tried to tackle Jackie away from Hsi Wu  
"Yes Sensei" Torhu said going off to find his apprentice   
"Get the mask back" Jade said to the enforcers  
Charging the enforcers attacked Jackie, El Toro, Viper, and Uncle, who fought back trying to do as little damage to the store as they possible could. Throughout the chaos the bag of talisman's had gotten torn, scattering the magical stones on the ground. With the talismans now out in the open everyone on both sides of the fight scattered to try and grab as many as they could: Jackie grabbing the rabbit, Viper grabbing the snake, and El Toro grabbing the ox while the enforcers and Shendu grabbed the remaining stones. There would have been a very good chance that the J-team would have been able to get most if not all of the talismans if Jade hadn't gotten knocked back into several shelves when the bag was torn. The moment the queen of the shadows hit the shelves, Tarakudo gave the J-team a death glare as he creating a sonic shock wave spreading it across the store. As the shock wave spread throughout the room everything began shaking violently, so the demons made their way behind the floating head laughing as they watched the good guys struggle while Hak Foo helped his queen back onto her feet.   
"Let us take our leave" Shendu said as his son showed up without the bag, Medea and Tohru soon following  
"Wait Shendu before you leave, give me the rat talisman" Jade said holding out her hand  
Raising an eyebrow Shendu tossed the talisman to her before surrounding himself, his son, brother, and the enforcers in smoke. Catching the stone Jade picked up Super Moose and the oni mask, smirking she placed both the mask and talisman on the stuffed moose, while Torhu grabbed a nearby onion and threw it at Tarakudo to stop him from hurting the others.  
"Ah! Ah! My eyes!" Tarakudo growled shaking his head violently as green liquid leaked out of his eyes "my eyes!"  
Gasping Jade summoned up the ninja shadowkhan and used them to remove herself and Tarakudo.   
"What now?" El Toro asked   
"We must do more research!" Uncle said walking out of the building   
"But we already read over every inch of your books on the plane" Jackie said fallowing   
"We have new pairs of eyes to look 'em over now" Medea said "and I can look some stuff up on the web"   
"Plus we do not have any other options" Torhu said as they got into a black SUV


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back to Uncles shop they quickly went to back to work pulling out all of Uncles books and carefully scanned over every last inch of text in each of the spell books. As the others were reading Medea was looking through as many web sites as she could to look for a solution to her problem.  
"I found something!" Medea said looking back at the others   
"How is magic waffle iron better than books?" Uncle asked looking up from his book  
"What did you find?" Jackie asked  
"If we don't stop 'em from gettin' the final mask and from releasin' Bia Tza, then Jade'll be the only one who can reverse what's happened" Medea said shutting her laptop "the only thing we can do is find Tarakudos mask and combine the mask removal and portal sealing spells"   
"And how can Jade reverse this?" El Toro asked  
"She has to pour it onto the mask and Pan-ku and put it on Tarakudo's face after he gets back his body"   
"So then we just have to try even harder to keep them from getting the final mask and releasing the water demon"  
In Alcatraz the seven released demon sorcerers and Tarakudo were disguising a compromise on who may rule over what, leaving out Bai Tza because she had rule over all of the seas and oceans, while the enforcers, Drago, Captain Black, and Paco got drunk, Hak Foo having one small drink, and Jade took a bottle of red wine into her room with Scruffy in toe. Sighing she relaxed back into one of the chairs in her room with Scruffy nestled beside her, opening the bottle of wine. Picking up a wine glass Jade poured some liquid into the glass placing the bottle on the near by table. Taking a sip from the glass Jade contemplated moving onto her plush bed incase she passed out when Tarakudo floated into the room.   
"Hey Tarakudo" Jade said smiling at the floating head "how'd the meeting go?"  
"Fine. We came to an agreement that the demon sorcerers will rule over their kingdoms as normal and our generals shall protect their lands, while we will have rule over all of California" Tarakudo said   
"And the world will still be bathed in darkness?" Jade asked   
"Yes" Tarakudo said refilling Jades almost empty glass of wine "so why aren't you out with the others?"  
"They're playing a game that you win if you're the first one to have corn in your poo" Jade shuttered chugging the glass of wine  
"That sounds disgusting" Tarakudo said looking grossed out   
"And you wonder why I'm in here" Jade said refilling her glass  
"Well after our conversation at the store I was wondering what kind of stories you told your classmates"   
"You wouldn't want to hear about them" Jade said looking at the ground   
"Yes I would. I'm curious to know how your family was able defeat a multitude of powerful enemies"   
"Alright"   
Starting from her first day in America Jade told Tarakudo about how she, Jackie, Uncle, and Torhu gathered all of the talisman, banished the demon sorcerers, found all the animals that possessed the talismans magic, how they stopped Drago from collecting the demon chi, and the side adventures they had. Making sure to include everything involving Viper, El Toro, Paco, Torhu's mom, the Monkey King, Spring Heel Jack, and the Jiangshi as well as the adventures she had, had over the more recent years. Unlike the people she told the stories to in school Tarakudo actually listened to Jade nodding his head, asking questions, and making funny comments throughout the stories never once looking like he thought any less of her. As she continued talking Jade began feeling overjoyed that someone outside of her family and small circle of friends was actually listening to her and finding interest in what she had to say, not belittling her or calling her crazy.   
"So let me get this straight last week Medea, Brittany, and Autumn stood on the roof of the chi wizards shop throwing quarters onto the street while Mckayla and Jennifer were running in circles as money fell on them?" Tarakudo asked laughing  
"My friends are insane" Jade said smiling and pausing for a second before speaking again "hey Tarakudo, thank's"   
"For what?" Tarakudo asked  
"For listening. The only other person besides Torhu and my high school friends whoever listened to me was Seymour, and we know how that ended up" Jade said standing up stumbling a little "and I'm drunk"   
"Maybe you should lie down" Tarakudo suggested lifting Jade into the air and floating her over to the bed  
Gently he placed her on top of the very comfortable bed and tucked her underneath the blankets. In the morning the enforcers, Drago, Captain Black, and Paco woke up in the kitchen, where they all had passed out, with terrible hangovers while Jade's was much less worse then theirs and Hak Foo had nothing.   
"So who won your game last night?" Jade asked louder than she normally talked   
"Please don't talk so loudly" Finn said pressing both his hands to the side of his head  
"That's what you get for getting drunk" Shendu said crossing his arms "we've located the final mask and portal"  
"That's great just leave us here and take the moose thing and dog with you" Drago said curling up into a ball on the floor  
"You guys are coming this is the last demon and mask so the others are going to be more determined then ever to stop us" Jade said


	9. Chapter 9

"Hot cha we have located the final mask and portal!" Uncle said waking everyone in the shop up "we must get to Hawaii"   
"Great air travel at seven in the morning" Viper groaned as she and the others shuffled onto the first floor  
"Nope" Medea said pulling a small burlap sack out of her bag "I found a transportation spell. Now everyone gather 'round me"  
Everyone in the room did as they were told and gathered around Medea as she threw the green powder on to the ground. Already in Hawaii everyone who had a hangover was wearing something to keep the sun out of their eyes. Jade was wearing a wide brimmed sun hat and had a small bag, holding the masked super moose, draped over her shoulder as she walked Scruffy on a leash and the enforcers, Drago, Captain Black, and Paco were all wearing dark mirrored sunglasses.  
"Why wouldn't you let us get coffee before we left?" Ratso whined as they walked down the street   
"This is your punishment for getting blackout drunk" Shendu said as a short older women, of Japanese heritage, dressed in red came into view  
"Hi Mrs. T" Jade said when she was spotted by the older women  
"Cover up that belly button young lady!" Mama Torhu said pulling out a very tacky high collared shirt from her purse "you must show respect for yourself" she pulled the shirt down over Jades head "the only person who should ever see your stomach is your husband once you are happily married, or a doctor when you get pregnant"   
"Let me guess" Tarakudo said as he and the others tried not to laugh at the hideous shirt "this is Torhu's mother"   
"Yes and who are you?" Mama Tohru asked looking at the others "wait a minute I know you!" she pointed at the enforcers "you are Dark Hand thugs and you are Valmont! How dare you make my baby fight a demon!"  
"Please don't talk so loudly" Captain Black said rubbing his temples   
"Captain Black what are you doing here?" Mama Torhu asked  
"We've enlisted the help of Valmont and the Dark Hand to assist us in busting up a drug ring that has been going on here" Black said hoping to keep Mama Torhu from attacking the others  
"Alright, but I've got my eye on you" Mama Torhu said walking away  
"Can someone please just shoot me?" Paco asked "it will be less painful"  
"If you all insist on whining so much then why don't you go get some coffee or ibuprofen or something" Jade said taking off the shirt   
"Really?!" Chow asked  
"Yes now get out of here!" Jade said stuffing the shirt into her bag  
"Why did you do that?" Shendu asked  
"I'm tired of hearing them complain" Jade said as the others ran into a nearby coffee shop "they're not the only one's with a hangover you know"  
"Where are the last mask and portal?" Hak Foo asked   
"The Kilauea Volcano" Tarakudo said as the others came out of the shop with cups of coffee "at the top where the monkey king is buried"  
"Here Yade" Paco said handing a cup of coffee to Jade  
"Thanks" Jade said taking the cup from him "now what about Bai Tza's chi?"  
"We still have to find it" Drago said sniffing the air "it's somewhere over there" he drank his coffee "that's so much better"   
"Can't you be more specific?" Shendu asked as they walked to the other side of the street  
"No, to hungover" Drago said taking another drink of his coffee "can't think straight"  
"Well then I guess we'll just have to split up and grab as many gourds as we can" Chow said chugging down half his coffee "let's get started"  
Splitting into groups of two they went off to search grabbing every gourd they could.  
"Hey señor Black why do you think it is that Lord Tarakudo and Yade are always together?" Paco asked watching Jade and Tarakudo as they looked through the gourds  
"Not sure" Captain Black said grabbing some gourds "but it probably has something to do with the fact that Jade's queen of the shadowkhan and he's the king"  
"But is he not forcing Yade to do this?"  
"He might be, but at least she looks happy when she's with him" Captain Black said walking onto the beach, joining the others  
Once everyone was back together they all dropped the they had gourds into a pile on the sandy ground. Finishing his coffee Dragon burned the cup and began searching through the pile looking for the right gourd.   
"This one's it" Drago said holding up the smallest one  
"Great now how're we gonna get to the volcano?" Finn asked looking out at the island  
"Steal a boat" Ratso suggested with a shrug  
"And what're we gonna do with the other gourds?" Chow asked "leave 'em here?  
"Yes" Jade said "Captain Black you know how to drive a boat right?"  
"Yes ma'am" Captain Black said  
"Good" Jade said before turning to face Hak Foo "clear the docks"  
"Yes mistress Jade" Hak Foo said   
Summoning his shadow eaters Hak Foo sent them off to devour the shadows of the handful of people that were milling along the dock. As the shadows were being devoured the group of demons stepped over their bodies in their search for a boat that was large enough for all of them, preferably with the keys still in the ignition. Once they were able to locate on, they all climbed a board so Captain Black could take them to the island.  
"Ugh, why is Hawaii sooo hot?" Medea whined as she Uncle, Torhu, Jackie, Viper, and El Toro walked along one of the sidewalks that ran along the beach   
"Quit your whining" Uncle said holding up the chi-o-matic "we have more important things to worry about than how hot it is!"   
"Yes sensei sr." Medea sighed   
"Have you picked up on anything yet Uncle?" Jackie asked   
"Not yet, but I can feel that we are getting closer" Uncle said getting a chill down his spine "dark forces are near!"  
"How close?" Viper asked spotting the pile of gourds that had been left on the beach   
"Torhu!" Mama Torhu said happily "what are you doing here?"   
"Mommy!" Torhu said hugging his mother   
"See I told you, dark forces!" Uncle said glaring at the older women   
"Billy goat!" Mama Torhu said angrily, glaring back  
"Torhu did you invite spider women?" Uncle asked   
"No sensei"   
"I think I might know where Jade is" Viper said pointing at the abandoned pile of gourds  
"Chi-o-matic is not picking up any traces of demon chi in that direction" Uncle said as the needle on the chi-o-matac spun until it was pointed at a boat out on the water  
"It looks as if we have two problems" El Toro said pointing at the docks of unconscious people   
"Something tells me the others are heading for the volcano" Jackie said as all of them, including Torhu's mother, ran over to the docks   
"This is bad" Viper said carefully stepping over the body's  
"Very bad" Jackie said straining to see the other boat "it looks like they are already at the island"  
"How are we going to get there in time?" Torhu asked as they got onto a boat and he got in the driver's seat   
"Floor it" Medae said  
"Wait!" Mama Torhu said as her son was about to start the boat "everyone must buckle up first"   
"Why is she coming with us?" Uncle asked, glaring at the old woman   
"We need all the help we can get" Jackie said buckling in  
Once everyone was secured in a seatbelt Toruh out the boat into drive and floored it to the island. As the villains got to the island they easily made their way to the top of the volcano. With the exception of Finn, Ratso, and Chow who collapsed when they reached it's peak.   
"Why does the portal have to be all the way at the top?" Ratso panted   
"So where's the last mask?" Captain Black asked looking around  
"In the volcano" Tarakudo said   
"We have to go into molten lava to get this one?!" Finn asked in disbelieve  
"More like molten jello" Jade said sliding down into the volcanoes opening, bouncing when she reached the jello inside   
"Are you alright down there?" Paco asked looking down the hole  
"Yeah" Jade said walking across the jello looking for the mask and monkey puppet "got 'em!" getting on her knees Jade reached down into the jello and pulled out both the mask and puppet   
"You need any help getting out?" Finn asked   
"Maybe" Jade said looking around "yes. Scruffy come here boy"   
Hearing his master's call Scruffy hopped down into the volcano allowing Jade to climb onto his back so he could carry her out of the volcano.   
"Here" Jade said tossing the Monkey King to Drago   
"The hell's this?" Drago asked dangling the puppet by the arm  
"You'll find out soon" Jade said summoning a shadow ninja "pull the dummies leg"   
Bowing the ninja did as he was told and pulled the Monkey King's wooden leg. Maniacal laughter filled the air as both the shadow ninja and the puppet was surrounded is a vortex of red swirling magic.  
"The Monkey King is back!" Monkey King said triumphantly "whoa! What happened to you?" he eyed Jade over "you got...hot"   
"I'm 22 years old" Jade said crossing her arms   
"Well I don't like it" Monkey King pouted  
"Whatever. I have a proposition for you"  
"And what's that, blue girl?"  
"If you put on this mask" Jade said holding up the final mask "then I can make it so you never have to be a puppet again"  
"That does sound nice" Monkey King said pondering what had been said the him "but how do I know I can trust you? It's your fault I was a turned back into a puppet the first time"  
"I got you out of the volcano and had someone pull your leg knowing full well what would happen"  
"Good point. Alright I'll do it" Monkey King said taking the mask and putting it on   
"Ratso open the box now!" Shendu said noticing a second boat was on the island  
"Where did I" Ratso said to himself searching his pockets "here it is" he pulled the box out  
"What's that?" Monkey King asked as Drago separated the water demon chi from the gourd   
"The Pan-ku box" Jade said as the portal opened and a flood of water came gushing out of it  
"Flash flood!" the Monkey King said sticking his staff in the ground crawling on top of it   
"Welcome back sister" Shendu said as the water formed into Bia Tza  
"So you've finally managed to release all of our siblings Shendu" Bia Tza said as the pan-ku box split into eight pieces and flew in several different directions  
"I sense a disturbance in the force" Monkey King said looking around on the top of his staff "there" he pointed in the direction of J-team "danger! Danger!" he back flipped off of his staff "the old geezer's, sumo, and some girl with big tits are workin' on magic thingy's"   
"Stop them!" Bia Tza said   
"Antler action!" Super Moose said flying out of Jades bag   
"You have got to be kidding me." Jackie said watching the moose flying through the air, as he and the rest of his team was attacked by the oni-generals  
"So now what do we have to do?" Drago asked   
"Bathe this world in darkness and have the demon sorcerers reclaim their kingdoms" Jade said watching as Mama Tohru whopped Hak Foo and the sumo shadowkhan with ease  
"Question is can a stuffed moose find its darkness within?" Drago asked   
"We'll soon find out" Tarakudo said "it is time to summon your shadowkhan and bathe the Earth in darkness"   
Smirking sinisterly everyone who was wearing a mask summoned their shadowkhan


	10. Chapter 10

"Go, go, go!" Jackie said watching as the sky turned a shade of red that was nearly black, and all of the shadowkhan, but Hak Foos, sunk into the ground   
Retreating from the battle the J-team, Uncle, Mama Torhu, and Madea ran down the side of the volcano, trying to stay ahead of darkness behind them. Realizing that they weren't going to get away in time Medea threw her green powder over all of them just as Hak Foos shadowkhan ate the J-teams shadows, missing Medeas as she had lost her footing and had taken a tumble about halfway down the volcano. Once the shadows were eaten the mini-khan sank into the ground joining the others as the darkness spread through the ground and Bia Tza slithered down the volcano to the ocean below to reclaim her undersea kingdom. Groaning Medea sat up slightly and watched as the enforcers, Hak Foo, Scruffy, Captain Black, Paco, Super Moose, and the Monkey King floated into the air and were consumed by a black energy. As the dark energy finally faded away the ones who had been consumed by it fell out of the sky, now maskless, except Scruffy who was still a big yellow demon dog, but drained of energy, excluding the Monkey King because let's face it he's the Monkey King, as the masks turned back into their original bodies.   
"Welcome back" Jade said greeting her generals, who bowed before her and Tarakudo  
"It is good to be back my lord and lady" General Ikazuki said getting to his feet  
"Now to bathe the Earth in darkness" Tarakudo said as his generals split into groups of two and walked down the volcano "and to take care of a few annoyances"   
"You gonna kibosh the Chans?" Monkey King asked getting to his feet  
"No" Tarakudo said taking notice that Jade looked slightly unnerved at the thought of her family being destroyed "their shadows have been taken so they are no longer a threat to us" he floated over to the edge of the volcano with Jade, Drago, Shendu, and Ikazuki following "we shall just lock them in the cells of Alcatraz"  
"Wait where's Medea?" Jade asked looking around  
"I'm down here" Medea yelled drawing everyone's attention  
"Are ya broken?" Jade shouted down the volcano   
"I dun think so" Medea shouted back   
"You wanna go get her son?" Shendu asked Drago  
Drago didn't say anything nor did he make eye contact with anyone, he just jumped down from the top of the volcano and down to Medea.   
"Do I detect something between those two?" Monkey King whispered to Jade  
"Oh yeah" Jade whispered back as Drago picked up Medea bridal style jumping back up to the top of the volcano   
"What was it that you had thrown over them?" Ikazuki asked Medea as Drago placed her back on the ground  
"It was 'posed to be a transportation spell, but it didn't work 'cause I fell" Medea said dusting herself off  
"Can you still use it?" Ikazuki asked   
"Yeah" Medea said  
"Then I'm guessing you wouldn't mind sending them to the cells then" Ikazuki asked, though it sounded more like an order  
"Yessir" Medea said shrinking away slightly, finishing her spell, sending her unconscious friends to the prison  
"Come son let us re-claim our kingdom" Shendu said  
"I think I gonna stay here" Drago said   
"Very well" Shendu said disappearing in a cloud of smoke taking the rat talisman from Super Moose  
"Whada I do with 'em?" Medea asked noticing that Captain Black and Paco were trying to stand, still looking intimidated by Ikazuki   
"Send them with the others" Tarakudo said   
"Ok" Medea said tossing green powder over the two, sending them off  
"Medea do you think you can get Tarakudo his body back?" Jade asked  
"Get me some of Sensei's hair and I can" Medea said as the remaining people got to their feet  
"Done" Jade said shaking her friends hand   
"Then I need muh shit" Medea said realizing that her bag was most likely still where she had fallen   
"You wanna go back down again?" Monkey King asked Drago, who had already went to get the bag   
"I'm assuming you'd rather do this indoors" Jade said as Drago returned with her bag   
"Yes" Medea said taking her bag "lets done get gone"   
Smiling slightly at her friend Jade reached into Medeas bag and pulled out the pouch of green dust, throwing some of it at Medeas face before tossing the rest of it over the rest of them, sending all of them to Alcatraz.   
"So now what do you need us for?" Finn asked when the dust cleared from around them  
"I was thinking you guys could stick around and help Ikazuki guard the island" Jade said as Medea pulled out a mini-caldron and all of the spell ingredients needed of her bag  
"Do we have to wear those kimono things?" Chow asked   
"Not unless you want to"   
"I'm in" Ratso said   
"Me too" Chow said   
"Not like we have anything better to do anyway" Finn said   
"What about me?" Monkey King asked "do I have to worry about being turned back into wood?"  
"No you are free to do as you please" Jade said  
"Woohoo!" Monkey King said flipping out of the room  
"I need hair" Medea said standing up "I'll be right back"  
"Ikazuki, would you show her to the cells" Tarakudo ordered to his second in command  
"Yes Lord Tarakudo" Ikazuki said, bowing slightly as Medea frantically shook her head no behind the general looking horrified  
Looking back at Medea he gave a quick nod telling her to follow him. Still not looking happy about this she followed the oni general but kept her distance. When the arrived at the cells Ikazuki stopped at the door that led to them to the cells and opened it for Medea, but not following her into D-block. Thankful that Ikazuki had decided to stay behind Medea walked down the hallway of the cells until she found the one that held the J-team and the rest of her friends. In the cell Jackie, Uncle, Tohru, Viper, El Toro, and Mama Torhu were still out cold as Paco and Captain Black sat on the benches looking ashamed of themselves.   
"You guys ok?" Medea asked grabbing a hold of the cell door  
"Just trying to deal with the guilt of what we've done" Captain Black sighed  
"Si" Paco said bringing his knees up to his chest "and now the J-team can not help us"  
"I wouldn't be too sure 'bout that" Medea said blowing more green dust onto the others  
As the dust settled everyone who had their shadow taken slowly began waking up.   
"What happened?" Jackie asked rubbing his temples  
"Hak Foo stole your shadows so I threw somethin' over ya so ya could keep the part of you that would've been taken" Medea said somehow managing to slip through the bars   
"So now what?" Viper asked  
"You wait until night then you use this" Medea said pulling out a bag of green dust "ta escape and then go ta the demon sorcerers castles grab the pieces of the pan-ku box put 'em back together while I find Tarakudos mask and then we convince Jade ta put it on his face"   
"How are we going to know when it is night?" El Toro asked standing up "if the world is bathed in darkness?"   
"Wait until like eleven and then leave" Medea said plucking a hair from Torhu   
"Where will you be?" Torhu asked as his apprentice slipped through the bars once again   
"With Jade as her chi-wizard" Medea said before walking back to the door   
Reluctantly Medea pushed open the door fully expecting to see General Ikazuki, but he was nowhere to be found. Sighing happily she tried to walk away when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand cover her mouth as she was pulled back into the shadows


	11. Chapter 11

Eyes wide in horror Medea tried to get away from whatever had a hold on her. As she was about to break free she was spun around and a pair of lips were pressed against hers.   
"You still worried that your sensei found out about us?" Drago asked after pulling away from the kiss he had pulled Medea into  
"No, but the fact that ya kept starin' at muh chest don't help none" Medea said pushing away slightly  
"Well that's what you get for having a neck line that show off your boobes" Drago smirked  
"This's a normal neck-line!" Medea said punching Drago in the shoulder "ya dick"  
"Now this certainly is an amazing site" The Monkey King said creeping in a doorway with Jade "rarely are the mating rituals between a demon and human ever seen"   
"How long were ya standin' there fer?" Medea asked   
"Since you came up the stairs" Jade said   
"And ya told him about us!?" Medea asked looking at the Monkey King   
"No I kinda figured it out myself" Monkey King said "but I would still like to know how you figured it out"   
"I walked in on them having sexy time on the floor of the dorm we had in our first year of college" Jade smirked as Madeas entire face turned beet red and she buried her face in Dragos chest, as he cleared his throat before looking to his side  
"I gotta get back to muh spell" Medea said, her face still beet red, pushing away from Drago, hustling out of the room   
"I'm'na go, not here" Drago said leaving the room   
"Oh man that was priceless" Monkey King laughed  
"I'm a terrible friend" Jade said smiling also leaving the room   
Floating down the halls Jade made her way to the room that had the Jiangshis coffin and Spring Heeled Jacks statue were being stored in. Entering the room Jade picked up a nearby pipe and smashed the glass that was contained the troll before splashing water in his face and ripping off the seal that held the chi-vampire in his coffin. The stone that was covering Jack quickly chipped away and he was soon bouncing off of the walls while the chi-vampire slowly rose out of his coffin sniffing at the air.  
"I'm free once again! Free to be me!" Jack said giddily "what's this I smell? A Chan who forced me back into that stoney Hell" looking around Jack quickly spotted Jade and went to attack her not knowing that she had stolen the dragon talisman from Shendu and used it to blast the troll, sending him flying back into a wall  
"I have a proposition for the two of you" Jade said lowering her smoking hand   
"And why should I trust you? I was last captured by you and your horrendous brew" Jack said standing up   
"Then hear me out. If you help to guard this kingdom then you will be free to do whatever you please"   
"Even devour the Magus's?"   
"Yes"   
"Hm, perhaps this alliance would not be at fault." Jack contemplated "as long as you don't have any salt"   
"Can he hear me?" Jade asked noticing that the Jiangshi was still sniffing at the air and wandering aimlessly around the room  
"I don't believe so" Jack said before bouncing out of the room "now if you'll excuse me I have some Magus' to consume" he joyfully left the room, the Jiangshi strangely following him   
Smirking triumphantly Jade left the room to wander back into her bedroom, sliding open the door that lead to the balcony. Stepping out onto the ledge the queen of the shadowkhan looked out at a city now bathed in eternal darkness started reminiscing about old times. As she stood there Jade began thinking back to the good times she'd had in the past and started feeling bad about what she had done. Sighing she looked away from the city and back into her room just as Tarakudo had entered, with his body back dressed in the clothing he had on last time, with Scruffy sluggishly fallowing him before plopping down next to the bed.   
"Would you care to explain to me why Medeas face was completely red when she came back?" Tarakudo asked walking up to Jade on the balcony   
"Because I'm a terrible friend" Jade said glancing back at the city  
"It's beautiful isn't it" Tarakudo said wrapping his arms around Jades waist "a world in total darkness"  
"I kinda feel bad though" Jade said returning his embrace "there're people I've grown up with out there"  
"Why should you feel bad for any of them" Tarakudo said resting his chin on Jade's head "don't you remember your hatred toward your classmates for seeing you as nothing more than a liar and your resentment towards your parents for having so little love for you that they would sooner send you to live with relatives halfway across the world then keep you with them" he pulled back slightly and gently grabbed a hold of her chin, looking her in the eyes "when was the last time you've even seen them?"  
"I don't remember" Jade sighed as all of her female friends, except Autumn, walked in with Finn and Ratso  
"I no like this" Jennifer whined standing uncomfortably, wearing a purple kimono "I don't like being pants-less"  
"Why?" Finn asked   
"Because fuck you, that's why!" Jennifer snapped   
"No I think that's his girlfriend's job" Ratso said   
"You mean Hak Foo" Brittany said, wearing a black kimono, earning a WTF is wrong with you look from Finn and Ratso "oh come one you two would make beautiful ginger babies together"  
"How would that work?" Hope asked, in a pink kimono   
"Demon magic" Lavivian said, wearing a green kimono  
"If anyone was gonna get pregnant it'd be Medea" McKayla said, in an orange kimono  
"I feel like you should have some type of nanny here" Lavivian said as Hak Foo walked in leading a slightly demonic looking pig and rooster  
"Mordecai! Eggbert!" Jade exclaimed happily running over to the farm animals, giving both of them a hug "oh, I've missed you guys"   
Everyone in the room went quiet as the sound of a older women yelling from down the hall reached them. As the voice got louder Jade slowly began to recognize it.  
"Where is she? Where is my little Jade?" Mama Torhu said as she entered the room with Chow  
"Why Chow, why?" McKayla asked  
"I couldn't stop her" Chow said   
"You're a grown man you could've if you tried" Brittany said  
"Are you kiddin' me?" Chow asked "she took down Hak Foo while he was wearing a mask! There's no way in hell I'll be able to take her on. I couldn't even do it while we were workin' for Daolon Wong"  
"Watch that tongue young man" Mama Torhu said   
"Yes ma'am" Chow said backing out of the room dragging Finn and Ratso with him as his meat shields  
"Maybe you should leave too Hak Foo" Jade said standing up  
"Yes" Hak Foo said backing out of the room   
"Mrs. T what are you doin' up here?" Jade asked   
"When I heard that the floating head was going to get a body I just wanted to make sure my favorite baby girl was safe" Mama Torhu said placing a hand under Jades chin, smiling up at her  
"Uh, thanks Mrs.T" Jade said quickly looking over at Tarakudo  
"Now tell me" Mrs. Tohru said sweetly turning to face Tarakudo "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO JADE!" her voice got very loud and aggressive startling everyone in the room making Scruffy, Eggbert, and Mordecai scramble under the bed  
"He hasn't done anything. I did this to myself" Jade sighed   
"Alright" Mrs. Tohru said calming down "but I must know if any marital affairs are going to be happening. Even though you two aren't married"   
"Technically they are" Medea said walking into the room, her face looking almost back to normal red still dusting her cheeks "the tattoo on Jades ankle shows it"  
"Is that true?" Mrs. Tohru asked, everyone looking at Tarakudo   
"Yes" Tarakudo said   
"So I was married when I was like twelve" Jade said "great"   
"Then it seems that you will need a nanny. I would be more than happy to do it" Mrs. Tohru said leaving the room before anyone could say anything to her  
"I love Tohrus mom" Jennifer said smiling


	12. Chapter 12

Still in their cells the J-team sat in a circle around Jackie as they devised a plan on how they were going to escape and the Chan drew out their plans in the dirt.   
"So we are up against eight demon sorcerers and oni generals plus eight different tribes of shadowkhan" Jackie said sketching the demons trigrams and what general that they presumed was with them judging by the direction the generals were heading "so we will need to get in and out as fast as we can with as little conflict as possible"  
"How are we going to get to Bia Tzas kingdom if it is underwater?" El Toro asked   
"Section 13 has an armada of military grade submarines we can use them to get to her kingdom" Captain Black said only to get a two finger smack from Uncle "ow!"  
"Magic must defeat magic!" Uncle said "submarines are too loud and Bia Tza will be able to sense if there is technology in her kingdom. We must find a way to get in undetected" he tossed a small amount of the green powder Medea had given them, summoning up his books and spell ingredients  
"But will Medeas spell not work?" Paco asked  
"It is a very good spell but it is also one that will not allow us to travel underwater or into space and survive" Uncle said opening one of his books "we must do more research and find as many spells as we can to aid us in our quest"   
"Oh I hope mother is ok" Tohru sighed   
"Do not worry about spider lady Tohru. As much as Uncle hates to admit it she is a very good fighter"   
"She is also very intimidating" Paco said   
"She probably already has them cowering at her feet" Jackie joked "begging for mercy"   
"How are we going to split into groups?" El Toro asked  
"There are eight kingdoms and seven of us so we must go in groups of one with one of us facing two demons" Jackie said reaching into his pocket, pulling out the ox, rabbit, and snake talisman and the hana-fuda cards "we can use the talisman as a last resort"   
"But there are not enough for all of us" Paco said watching as Viper and El Toro grabbed their talisman  
"I do not need a talisman so you can use the rabbit" Jackie said tossing him the magic stone   
"And what about me?" Captain Black asked "I doubt my gun would help any"   
"That is why you must go after the shadowkhan you were once able to control" Uncle said closing his book "one more thing we must give Madea the Hana-Fuda cards if she is to find Tarakudos mask. One more thing we must gather onions to use against the oni generals. One more thing we must make sure that Jade is all right and that Tarakudo has not harmed her"  
"As well as Medea" Tohru said  
Standing from where he was seated Uncle walked over to his mini-magic lab and began working on a few different spells. Everyone sat back, including Tohru who had no idea what his sensei was up to, and watched Uncle work on his spells. Once he was finished with both of his spells he poured them into several different small bags.   
"Take these" Uncle said handing a bottle out to everyone "this is a spell that will cover you in a magical armor, but it only lasts for about twenty minutes so it is only to be used as a last resort just like the talismans"  
"So how are we gonna split up?" Viper asked   
"I shall go after Shendu and Tchang Zu" Jackie said "Tohru will go to the moon, Captain Black will face his old shadowkhan army as well as Paco, Viper will face Hsi Wu, El Toro will deal with Dia Gai, and Uncle will go to Atlantic"   
"Are you sure you'll be able to deal with two demons Jackie?" Viper asked  
"Shendu is still trapped inside of Valmont's body so I should be able to handle him" Jackie said   
"And what about Tchang Zu?"   
"I will just have to be cautious"   
"And wear a rubber suit" Paco said "that way his lightning will not affect you"  
"What about the immortals armor?" Tohru asked "I believe that Madea may still have it in her room after she had done her own study of it"  
"That's right" Jackie said dropping his closed fist into his opened palm "then I shall take the armor with me"   
"So it is decided" Uncle said tossing more green powder over his books and mini-lab "we shall leave once everyone has fallen asleep"   
Back up with Jade, her friends, Scruffy, Mordecai, and Eggbert, they were all standing out in the castle's yard exploring the grounds, that now had cherry blossoms and bushes growing in the yard as well as a small stream running through the center of it.   
"I can't believe this place used to be Alcatraz" Hope said looking around her  
"Well I can't believe I was married to an oni lord since I was a kid" Jade said  
"I can't believe there're no seagulls" Jennifer said looking up at the red sky "last time we were here they were everywhere"   
"I can't believe it's not butter" McKayla said   
"Where's Drago?" Lavivian asked as the bushes near them rustled slightly   
"I dun know" Medea sighed walking over to the bush   
Moving the leaves around she looked through the plant until she found a white Persian with red eyes  
"KITTY!!!" Medea shrieked happily picking up the cat and hugging it   
"What happened?" Drago asked coming out of nowhere looking like he had just ran a marathon  
"Kitty" Medea said holding out the cat  
"Give me the cat" Drago said  
"No! My kitty!" Medea said running away from Drago and over to Jade   
"You're obsessed woman" Drago said trying to walk over to his girlfriend only to have the ground in front of him blasted   
"Wait a second let me see that cat" Jade said taking the cat from her friend "this's Ruby"   
"You mean that cat you found when Valmont was looking for a magic cat statue?" McKayla asked  
"Yup" Jade said nuzzling Ruby's head  
"You're all gonna be crazy cat ladies when you get out of college aren't you?" Drago asked watching as everyone began fawning over the cat   
"Probably" Hope said   
As everyone was preoccupied with the white persian cat and Medea, Scruffy began sniffing at the ground Scruffy was sniffing at the ground trying to find something that had been buried on the castle grounds. Pawing intently at the ground Scruffy tried to break past the hard dirt before he could get deeper into the Earth. Once he was able to break through the ground he began digging a hole, dirt flying back at Jade and her friends, who quickly got out of the way.   
"Scruffy what're you doin'?" Jade asked walking up to her dog  
Ignoring his master's call Scruffy continued digging until he reached what he was looking for. Popping out of the hole the demon dog shook the dirt off of his fur, holding Tarakudos mask in his jaws.   
"Scruffy give me that!" Jade said grabbing the mask, trying to pull it away from her dog "come on Scruffy give it to me" grunting Jade tried to yank the mask away only to lose her grip on it and fall on her behind as Scruffy ran away, tail wagging "get back here. Eggbert stop 'im"  
Doing as he was told Eggbert used his levitation abilities and lifted Scruffy into the air right after he had broken through the door to a hot spring. After managing to pry the mask from the dogs mouth Jade and her friends crowded around the broken door and looked in at the steam filled room and listened babbling to the water.   
"Somebody go get some towels we are going in this water right now" Brittany said sticking her hand in the warm water   
"You go do it Drago. After all you're the one who's afraid of water" Jade said   
"Just because I don't water doesn't mean I'm afraid of it" Drago growled   
"For me?" Medea asked with big puppy dog eyes   
"Fine" Drago sighed  
"Thank you" Medea said giving him a kiss on the cheek   
Blushing slightly Drago left and everyone who was still outside entered the hot spring room stripping out of their clothing, except for Hope who kept her bra and underwear on, and entering the water. Settling down all the women watched as Scruffy and Mordecai got in the water and as Eggbert flapped onto the pigs head.   
"You know what would make this better" Medea said relaxing back against the edge of the spring "some sake"   
"Yeah" Brittany said as Drago opened the door holding towels and a tray of sake  
"I love you" Medea said taking the tray from Drago   
"You're welcome" Drago said moving to leave the room   
"Aren't cha gonna stay?" Lavivian asked   
"I doubt the king of the shadowkhan and lord of all oni will be happy with another man near his naked wife" Drago said leaving the room  
"So how does it feel to be the queen of the shadowkhan?" Jennifer asked as Madea placed the sake tray in the water and passed it around to everyone  
"It gives me mixed feelings" Jade said taking a drink from her sake cup "I like it because I have people that give me respect and don't look down on me because of how I am and that Tarakudo listens to me and values my opinion without thinking any little of me because of them, but I also feel bad because I betrayed uncle Jackie and the others and I also feel a little like Tarakudo was just using me"  
"Ok do you really think that if he was just usin' you he'd go through the trouble of tracking us down" Brittany said motioning to everyone, but Medea, in the water "and Mordecai and Eggbert. That bitch cares about you"   
"He also left the J-team alive" Medea said taking a drink of sake  
"And he treats you like the queen that you are" McKayla said   
"And he got super ticked off when you got pushed back into the shelves when you're releasing Hsi Wu" Hope said   
As they talked Mama Tohru, in a red kimono, stood by the door of the hot springs listening carefully to the conversation, contemplating what she had just overheard. Standing inside his throne room Tarakudo was currently having a discussion with Ikazuki about their queen.   
"Are you sure we can trust her with your mask Lord Tarakudo?" Ikazuki asked "she was the one who had placed it upon your face the last time"  
"I believe that I can" Tarakudo said sitting in his throne "Jade seems to enjoy being my queen and after having you track down her friends I think she will be able to get very comfortable with her new life by my side"  
"But what about her good chi-wizard friend?" Ikazuki asked walking over to his lords throne  
"She had helped us in the retrieval of the masks and in finding a hideout as well as keeping the removal spells away from the other chi-wizards"   
"And the old lady?"   
"I'm not sure what happened but she decided she was going to be the nanny of the castle"   
"Would you need a nanny?"  
"It's more for Madea and her boyfriend. From what I've heard she would be the one to most likely conceive a child"  
"This's my opinion on Slaughterhouse Five I think that Billy died in the bombing at Dresden and's in half-life, like in Ubik, and while he's there Jory's messin' with his memory since Joe's stopin' him from eatin' half-lifers" Jennifer said her voice coming from down the hall  
"Yeah both those stories confused me so I'm going to change the subject" Jades said "babies in stores"   
"That always makes my day better" Lavivan said as they entered the room  
"I know they always look awestruck or absolutely horrified" Brittany chuckled   
"It's so adorable" Hope said   
"And then you have that one that looks like he's ready to bust some faces" McKayla said   
"Then several years later they're gonna come back and be like where're they, where're those people who're laughin' at me when I was a baby" Medea said holding Ruby  
"Are you ever gonna put the cat down?" Brittany asked  
"No"   
"Where did you find that cat?" Tarakudo asked   
"My kitty!" Medea said running away   
"What was that?" Ikazuki asked   
"Crazy cat lady" Brittany said   
"Hm, Jade I need to speak with you" Tarakudo said   
"And that's our cue to leave" Jennifer said as she and the others left the room with Scruffy, Mordecai, and Eggbert  
"What's up?" Jade asked   
"Have you release the troll and Jiangshi?" Tarakudo asked standing up from his throne   
"Yes, though I'm not sure if the Jiangshi understood what I was saying" Jade said walking up to her 'husband' "but he left and I'm gonna assume that he's taking people's chi. And hopefully one of them is Drew"  
"I could always have him locked away if he still has his chi" Tarakudo said   
"I would love you forever if you did" Jade said   
"DO IT!!!" A voice, that of which they could not determine to whom it belonged, shouted   
"I feel like that was either Brittany or Jennifer" Jade said "probably both"   
The rest of the day went on without incident and the J-team was finally ready to make their escape. Pulling a bobby pin out of her hair Viper picked the lock of the cell they were trapped in and opened the rusted door as quietly as she could. Once the cell had been opened everyone crept out of the small room and up the steps to the rest of the castle. Splitting away from the group Jackie and Tohru went off in search of Jade and Medea, hopeful that no one else would find them. Walking down the most elaborate hallway he could find Jackie silently crept through the shadows, up to the door at the end of it, and slid the door open wide just enough for him to peek inside. Looking around the room he spotted Tarakudos mask lying on a table, Mordecai and Eggbert laying on the floor next to the bed, Scruffy laying across the foot of the bed, and Jade sleeping with her left arm and leg hanging off the edge of the bed, her hair mussed, as Tarakudo lay next to her. Doing the best he could Jackie tried to see if Jade had and bruises on her, but found none and was about to leave when he heard Jade let out a small whine and the rustling of sheets. Looking back into the room he watched as Jade flopped over to her other side, her head on the lord of all onis chest, her arms splayed out in all directions. Shaking his head in slight amusement Jackie closed the door and left for Uncles shop. Tohru had a slightly harder time sneaking around since he was much larger than Jackie but he managed and, after opening several doors, he eventually found his apprentices room. Copying Jackie's actions Tohru peaked into the room and saw Medea sleeping curled up on her side with Ruby laying on top of her legs looking perfectly happy as Drago lay curled up behind her, his arm laying lazily across her waist. This didn't surprise Tohru very much for he had some suspicions that Drago and Medea might have something going on between them after he had stumbled upon a text between the two when she had left her phone laying on a table. Closing the door Tohru left the castle and also headed for Uncles shop where everyone else was. After the J-team had evacuated the oni demons castle they gather together in the antique shop to grab the final items they would need for their mission.  
"Where's this armor?" Viper asked putting her talisman, potions, and emergency onions in a burlap bag she had tied around her waist   
"It is upstairs in her room" Jackie said walking up the stairs   
"What happens if we are captured in one of the demons palaces?" El Toro asked   
"Use your teleportation powder" Uncle said as Jackie walked down the stairs wearing the Armor of the Immortals  
"Is everyone ready?" Jackie asked earning a nod from everyone "then let's go"


	13. Chapter 13

After sensing that something was wrong Ikazuki left his room and made his way down to the cells. Walking past all of the cells he carefully scanned each of them for anything out of the ordinary but found nothing, not even the people who were supposed to be there. Shocked, Ikazuki ran out of the jail cells, through the castle, waking everyone, as he burst into Tarakudo and Jades room.  
"Lord Tarakudo the prisoners have escaped!" Ikazuki said awakening Jade and Tarakudo  
"What happened?" Jade asked wiping the drool off of her face   
"What's going on?" Chow asked as he, the rest of the enforcers, Medea, and Drago walked into the room   
"Why is everybody yelling?" Ratso asked   
"Somehow the prisoners managed to get their shadows back and escape" Ikazuki said glaring accusingly at Medea "without being spotted"   
"How?" Finn asked   
"That is an excellent question" Ikazuki said still looking at Medea, who was hiding slightly behind Drago  
"They couldn't have gotten far" Tarakudo said getting out of bed "we should be able to find them"   
"Chances are that they're at Uncles shop" Jade said untangling herself from the bed sheets "or Section 13"  
"Ikazuki can search Section 13 while we look through the antique shop" Tarakudo said   
"But how did they get their shadows back?" Hak Foo asked   
"The minikhan that ate them probably got hit by a car" Jade said fixing her hair "I saw it happen the first time you wore your mask, Hak Foo. It was kinda funny"   
Once Jade had fixed her hair so that it wasn't constantly falling in her face she, Tarakudo, and the enforcers left for Uncles Rare Finds, while Ikazuki stayed behind to confront Medea with his suspicions.   
"What do you think they're tryin' to do?" Drago asked his girlfriend   
"I have no idea" Medea sighed "I'm not even sure how they got out  
"Even if that if the case they should not have been able to move without their shadows" Ikazuki said grabbing the front of Medeas night gown "and if I recall correctly you had thrown something over them right before they lost their shadows"   
"Back off!" Drago growled removing Ikazukis hand from Medeas nightgown before pulling her behind him, shielding her with his body  
"I told ya it was 'posed ta be a teleportation spell" Medea said cowering behind Drago   
"Regardless of what you claim that powder was I don't trust you and if Lady Jade did not see you as her friend I would not hesitate to get rid of you" Ikazuki said before leaving for Section 13  
Inside of Uncles shop Finn, Ratso, Chow, and Hak Foo searched through the piles and piles of books and artifacts on the first floor while Jade and Tarakudo searched the second floor and attic.   
"Ugh, why's there so much crap in this place?" Chow asked searching through one of the drawers in Uncles lab  
"I know" Finn said looking at the bookshelf "how are we even supposed to know what's useful or not"  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and find a map that has a big red X on it saying this is where we're going" Ratso said rifling through some papers on a desk  
"Perhaps we should be looking for something that is in plain sight" Hak Foo said looking over the antiques  
Upstairs Jade and Tarakudo were searching through Medeas room and found nothing useful.  
"We're not getting anywhere with this" Jade said plopping down on the bed  
"Can you think of anywhere she might have hidden something?" Tarakudo asked sitting next to Jade  
"No. Wait, yes" Jade said standing up  
Standing up as well Tarakudo followed Jade up to the roof of the shop, that looked more like someone's patio than a roof complete with outdoor couches, chairs, a fire pit, barbecue, and table with an umbrella attached to it.   
"What is this?" Tarakudo asked looking around noticing that a wide piece of wood attached the roof to the fire escape of the building next door  
"Well Brittany and the others live in the apparent next door and their room is at level with the roof so we made this a place where we could hang out together" Jade said walking over to the fire pit  
"And the chi-wizard is alright with this?" Tarakudo asked as Jade poked at the ashes with a fire poker  
"Yeah he even lets us have party's sometimes as long as there're no more than like ten people, the music is at a medium volume, it can last no later than 11pm, and no one's allowed in the shop" Jade said before getting aggravated "come on where is it!" the poker hit something that wasn't ash "finally" maneuvering the poker Jade hooked it onto whatever she had found and pulled out a plastic bag with an evil looking book from the ashes   
"That is a good hiding spot" Tarakudo said pulling the book out of the bag "but why does Medea have a spell book on bad magic?"  
"She stole it from her 'father'" Jade said air quoting father "before she ran away from her home and if this doesn't help us then nothing will"   
Sitting on the couch Tarakudo and Jade opened the book and looked through it's contents finding nothing that could help them.   
"Well this was a gigantic waste of time" Jade said hearing someone walking up the stairs "did ya find anything?"   
"No" Finn said as he and the others came onto the roof "just a bunch of junk"   
"Well then I'm going back to bed" Jade said standing up  
"Sounds like a plan to me" Finn said as they were surrounded by shadows   
Once she was back in her room Jade plopped face down on the bed not even bothering to get under the covers, the book still in her hands. Almost instantly Jade fell asleep and she quickly found herself in a room that looked similar to the shadow realm but wasn't quite the same. Looking around she noticed that she was alone with nothing even remotely close to her not even a wall. Not knowing what else to do Jade decided to start walking until she either found something or managed to wake herself up. As she was walking she got the sense that she wasn't alone. Turning around Jade tried to see if she could spot anyone but didn't find anyone, until she turned back around. Standing in front of Jade were her very angry looking parents.   
"We were right about you" Jades mother said crossing her arms   
"We knew you were a bad seed" Jades father said  
"We thought sending you to live with Cousin Jackie and Uncle would help you"   
"But you've turned out to be nothing but a disappointment"  
"Helping demons destroy the world and then just sitting back with a monster who is hundreds of years your senior being his little slut" Jades mother said flinging her arms out to the side  
"Why do either of you care!" Jade growled "you abandoned me!"   
"Because we wanted to be rid of you" Mother said   
"We wanted to get rid of you before you were even born but because of my standing in the community we couldn't" Father said  
Feeling her rage growing Jade could tell that tears were gathering in her eyes so she ran away as fast as she could and kept running until she found herself in her old elementary school. Taking a deep breath Jade crept down the hallway until she found the door to her old classroom.   
"Jade Chan!" Mrs. Hartman said standing in front of the full class room "you're late. You have once again proven that you're nothing but a worthless, pathetic, troublemaker. You have been the worst student that I have ever had the displeasure of teaching. I'm honestly surprised that you haven't been thrown in jail yet. You're nothing more than a lost cause"   
"Hey Jade you have any made up stories about magic, demons, or ninja?" Drew asked as the rest of the class was laughing at her "or did you finally get a taste of reality and realize that the only thing that ever comes out of your mouth is a bunch of bull shit"   
Swallowing the small lump in her throat Jade ran away once again still fighting back the tears in her eyes. Eventually Jade stopped running and collapsed to her knees, panting for breath trying to calm down.   
"Oh no" Jade whimpered, sensing that there were people around her   
"Jade what has happened to you?" Jackie asked "I thought I had taught you better than this. Why must you constantly disappoint me?"   
"I am glad I did not choose you as my apprentice" Uncle said "you never do as you are told"   
"I should have crushed you when I was still working for the Dark Hand" Tohru sighed  
Screwing her eyes shut Jade got to her feet and bolted past Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru. As she ran Jade could hear everything that had been said to her echoing in her ears, as it kept getting louder and louder until she was unable to think straight. Unable to take the voices Jade dropped down to her knees and placed her hands on her ears as the tears spilled from her eyes and desperate screams escaped from her throat. Suddenly Jade could feel hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly, as a foreign voice called her name.   
After returning to his castle Tarakudo had found Jade laying face down on their bed fast asleep. Not wanting to wake her he didn't bother moving the cover and just lay down next to her. A few hours after they had returned Tarakudo could hear a depressed whimpering next to him. Sitting up he looked next to him and saw that Jade was now laying on her back with a few tears leaking from her tightly closed eyes. Without thinking Tarakudo grabbed Jades shoulders and shook her gently, while calling her name to try and get her to awaken. Soon after being shaken Jade woke up with a start and jerked up from her laying position, gasping for breath as more tears spilled out of her eyes.  
"Jade what's wrong?" Tarakudo asked   
"Horrible, horrible dream" Jade said whipping the tears from her eyes   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Tarakudo asked rubbing the sides of Jades arms as a way to try and comfort her  
"Later" Jade said placing her head in her hand "I don't want to think about it right now"   
"Alright"   
In the morning Jade and Tarakudo awoke to Scruffy happily jumping on them, licking their faces. Pushing the dog off of them Tarakudo and Jade sat up and could smell food filtering through the air.   
"I'm so glad that Mrs. T decided to stay" Jade said as her stomach growled "um can you do me a favor and leave the room while I change?"  
"Sure" Tarakudo said getting out of the bed, leaving the room  
"Thank you" Jade yelled out of the room also getting out of bed, quickly getting changed before letting Tarakudo back in the room "do you want me to leave too"  
"You can stay if you wish" Tarakudo said taking off the shirt he had been sleeping in, revealing his very toned and muscular chest, causing Jade to blush a little   
"No I'm good" Jade said leaving the room trying to hide the blush on her face  
Taking a deep breath Jade fanned herself as she walked down the hall with the demon pets not far behind her. As she made her way into the dining room the blush finally faded from her face Jade saw Mama Tohru and Jennifer setting up the table for breakfast.  
"Mornin'" Jennifer said counting out the plates "are there enough seats here. Let's see there're fifteen of us and there're fourteen chairs how're we gonna do this"   
"I doubt Ikazuki would be willing to sit with you" Jade said sitting down "I don't think that he likes you guys"   
"I don't think he likes anyone" Jennifer said walking into the kitchen to help Mrs. T put breakfast on the table  
"Do you need any help Mrs. T?" Jade asked   
"No thank you dear I have everything under control" Mrs. T said walking out with a plate of eggs   
"Did miss early bird help you?"   
"Yeah and I also gave Mordecai, Scruffy, Eggbert, Ruby, Blackie, Puff, and Sugar their food and cleaned up their poop" Jennifer said as Hak Foo walked in looking like he had just finished working out "mornin'"   
"Good morning" Hak Foo said   
"Young man would you mind waking everyone before breakfast gets cold?" Mrs. T asked sweetly   
"Yes" Hak Foo said, not wanting to anger the older woman   
"Thank you" Mrs. T said as Hak Foo left  
"Wait your and Hopies cats are here?" Jade asked  
"Yup in our rooms" Jennifer said walking into the kitchen  
"Is that breakfast I smell?" Finn asked walking in  
"I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in years" Ratso said   
"Yeah it's been nothing but doughnuts and demon hunts" Chow said  
"Well I am glad I was able to provide you all with a nice meal" Mrs. T said smacking Ratsos hand away from the plate of pancakes "do not touch! We must wait for everyone to show up before we eat"   
"Aw" Rasto said shaking his smacked hand  
A few moments later Medea, Drago, Lalivian, Hope, and McKayla walked in, Drago being the only one who actually looked awake.   
"Mornin'" Jennifer said, not really getting a response from anyone, as Hak Foo walked back in  
"Where's Tarakudo?" Jade asked as everyone who had just walked in got settled in a seat  
"I did not see him" Hak Foo said   
"Can we eat now?" Ratso asked "if we wait any longer the food'll get cold"   
"Very well" Mrs. T sighed   
Almost instantly Finn, Ratso, Brittany, and Medea had their plates filled as the rest took their time.


	14. Chapter 14

After Jackie had came back downstairs the J-Team took a final inventory of their magic items before went their separate ways to the demons castles. Arriving at Po Kongs castle. Captain Black snuck through the shadows of the halls, well aware that he could very easily be captured by the sumokhan, and tried to be as Batman like as he could. As he walked through the plaice he could faintly hear a demonic female voice speaking from down the hall next to him. Scanning the area around him Black slipped down the hall he'd heard the voice coming from, pulling out his gun as he spotted an opening to the outside at the end of the hallway.   
"I require more salt with my meal" Po Kong ordered to the sumokhan  
Peaking out into the courtyard of the palace he spotted the mountain demons portion of the box sitting on a stand that was being guarded by the physical form of his old mask.   
"Alright Black you can do this" Captain Black whispered to himself as he snuck his way over to the box piece, doing his best to keep out of sight  
Slowly he managed to reach the piece and was about to grab it when he was spotted by the large demon.  
"Who are you?" Po Kong demanded reaching down for Black   
Panicking, Black lifted up his gun and fired off a shot at her hitting the mountain demon in the eye. However, the bullet felt like nothing more than getting an eyelash stuck in her eye to the demon. Pulling back Po Kong held open her eyelids with one hand and use the other to try and remove the irritating bullet. With Po Kong distracted Captain Black took the opportunity to grab the Pan-ku box and disappear out of the kingdom.  
After breakfast had been eaten Jade went to search for Tarkudo, who had not made an appearance at the breakfast table, starting her search in the throne room. Walking into the room Jade found Tarakudo sitting in his throne reading the book she had pulled out of the fire pit last night.   
"You missed breakfast" Jade said taking a seat in her throne "what're you doin'?"  
"Just reading through this book" Tarakudo said putting the book down "are you ready to talk about what happened last night?"   
"I don't know" Jade sighed bringing her knees up to her chest  
"I won't force you to talk about it, but you'll feel better after you do" Tarakudo said placing a hand on Jades shoulder  
Sighing again Jade explained what happened in her dream, trying her best to not get emotional about it.   
"Is that what you believe everyone thinks of you now that you're my queen?" Tarakudo asked sitting back in his seat   
"I know it's what my parents and Drew think of me, but for Mrs. Hartman, my Uncs, and Tohru I don't know"   
"I'm sure that's not what you're family thinks of you" Tarakudo said brushing a strand of hair out of Jades face "they may not be very thrilled about what you've done, but I don't think they could ever hate you  
"Hey!" Medea said running into the room "I just got back from Perkins and stole ALL the muffins"   
"Really?" Jade asked putting her feet back on the floor  
"It's Muffins!"   
"Why...?" Jade tried to ask, standing up  
"MUFFINS!" Medea said grabbing Jade and dragging her out of the room  
After the green powder had cleared around him El Toro found himself in front of Dia Guis throne room.   
"Buenos dias amigos" El Toro said kicking the door open, taking everyone inside by surprise "now hand over the box piece"   
"Who are you" Dia Gui demanded shooting up from his throne   
"That is none of your concern" El Toro said charging the crabkhan that were about to attack him  
Activating the bull talisman El Toro was easily able to take out the clawed shadowkhan. Realizing that his shadow minions were going to be unable to defeat the masked man Dai Gui stomped up to masked man and attempted to punch him into the ground. Holding up his arms El Toro was able to grab hold of the earth demons fist to keep himself from being crushed to death. Grunting the masked wrestler could tell that he was beginning lose and he knew he needed to find the box piece and get out of there. Being forced down to his knees El Toro finally spotted the piece set off to the side of the room. Gathered up the rest of his and the talismans strength El Toro managed to push Dai Gui off of him and roll away, snatching up the box piece and teleporting out of the kingdom.


	15. Chapter 15

Once he was inside Tchang Zu palace Jackie awkwardly walked through the shadows, the armor still not having changed into the body suit it had before.   
"I hope the box piece is near by" Jackie grumbled struggling to walk with the heavy armor on "I do not know how much longer I can walk with this on"  
Just as he was finishing his sentence Jackie finally came upon the empty throne room. Cautiously the Chan peaked into the throne room, making sure it really was empty before he entered. As he scanned the room for any occupants he spotted the thunder demons piece of the puzzle box sitting next to the throne. Walking up to the stand Jackie went to grab it, unaware that Tchang Zu had stepped into his thrown room. Glaring at the Chan the thunder demon summoned lightning into his hand and blasted the man in the back. Crying out Jackie tumbled forward and braced himself for the pain that would come from hitting the ground and the lightning that had hit him, unaware that the armor had morphed into it's bodysuit form protecting him from the electricity. Hitting the ground he lay there for a few seconds as the demon approached him, feeling triumphant in his attack, before he rolled away and smashed his powder bag on the ground.  
Pulling Jade behind her Medea dragged her into one of the bedrooms with the rest of her friends and animals. Once they were in the room Jade saw that all of the cats, except for Jennifers black cat, were getting brushed and that several stacks of muffin boxes were stacked up against a back wall.   
"You're gonna get cat fur on the muffins" Jade said scratching Hopes white cat  
"It'll still be good" Jennifer said attempting to brush her squirming orange kitten "hold still Stink"   
"Did you brush Scruffy?" Jade asked as they heard an explosion coming from the wall surrounding the castle  
Having activated the snake talisman before she had teleported Viper was able to move throughout the sky demons tower without being noticed. Slipping through a cracked open door into a room that had all of the furniture hanging from the ceiling. Thankfully Hsi Wu didn't seem to be home, but his batkhan and oni general were. Noticing that the pillars had tapestries hanging from them and Viper was able to climb up them. After reaching the top of the pillar she spotted the sky demons portion of the box sitting on his throne. Taking a deep breath she managed to jump to the throne, grabbing the arm of the piece of furniture, and lifting herself up just enough for her to be able to grab the box. Slipping the box into her burlap bag Viper lost her grip on the armrest and began falling towards the ground. Pulling out her bag of powder she ripped it open and allowed herself to be absorbed by the green magic.


	16. Chapter 16

As Tohru was wandering around the wide expanse of the moon's surface he looked around desperately for the demon's castle, half afraid that he wouldn't be able to find it. Thankfully, however, he was able to locate the castle within a few minutes of his arrival on the dark side of the moon. Gathering up what momentum he could, Tohru managed to jump high enough to reach one of the open windows of the palace. Coincidentally this window lead to the empty throne room. Jumping down to the floor below him Tohru managed to land in the center of the room but was quickly surrounded by the minikhan. Panicking slightly he watched as they attempted to eat his shadow, until he realized that no shadow was being casted and they had nothing to eat. Slowly wading through them Tohru grabbed the piece of the box and left the moon demon's palace.  
Reacting to the explosion all of the animals ran to find something to hide under while the women, and Drago, dove to the floor. After a few seconds of nothing happening everyone got to their feet, inspecting the room for damage.  
"Wait here" Drago said heading for the door  
"Where're you goin'?" Medea asked  
"To see what that was"   
"I'm comin' too" Medea said walking up to her boyfriend  
"No!" Drago snapped turning around "you stay here where it's safe"   
"You know neither of us are gonna do that right" Jade pointed out   
Growling in defeat Drago left the room with Jade and Medea followed close behind him. Once they got outside they saw that a chunk of the surrounding wall had been destroyed and that Strike Master Ice and his crew were standing atop the rubble.   
"Oh no not him" Medea groaned   
"Yo D-man did you think you were gonna be able to leave us out of this sweet deal?" Ice asked as the samuraikhan restrained both him and his crew "woah the fuck's this!?"  
"Shadowkhan" Jade said as the three were absorbed into the ground  
"Well that was anticlimactic" Medea said as the three walked back into the building  
"Do you think they even had a plan?" Drago asked   
"What I want to know is where did they get those explosives from!"  
Separating from her friend and Drago Jade walked back to her and Tarakudos room and was greeted by Hsi Wu perched on the ledge of the balcony.   
"Good armor" Jackie said to himself as he dusted off some of the powder that has settled on the armor   
Now that the armor was no longer bulky and to large for him, Jackie had a much easier time sneaking around Shendus castle. As Jackie made his way through the fire demon's castle he could hear both Shendu and Valmont yelling at each other, obviously arguing about something.  
"Dammit Shendu" Valmont shouted as Jackie peaked in the room "I told you last time that I would not put up with a horn or tail!"   
"Silence Valmont!" Shendu said holding up a vial of blue liquid "you once again forget who is in charge"   
"I don't care who's in charge" Valmont said storming over to the box piece "I just spent this whole time out cold so the least you could do is not give me a horn!" he grabbed a hold of Shendus part of the box, and once again, Shendu was zapped into unconsciousness as the good magic coursed through his body   
Figuring he had nothing to lose Jackie walked up to Valmont, who seemed absolutely thrilled to see the Chan.  
"Chan!" Valmont said meeting Jackie halfway "you have to get rid of Shendu"  
"We will" Jackie said "but we need the box piece before we can do anything"   
"Yes of course take it" Valmont said shoving the box piece into Jackie's hands "whatever it takes. Just set me free of this demon"


	17. Chapter 17

As Uncle swam through Bia Tzas underwater kingdom he only had a magic bubble around his head to keep himself from drowning. As he swam the chi-wizard held his blowfish out in front of him, ready to fire at any dark magic he may have come across. Finding a structure that looked like it may have been a hallway at one point, and came upon a lavishly decorated door. Swimming over to the door Uncle peaked into the room and saw Bia Tza surrounded by several different types of sharks as well as a few stingrays, seemingly hand feeding them. Slowly closing the door Uncle prayed that no one on that room noticed him and tried to come up with a plan. Before he had time to formulate anything he spotted a bull shark swimming towards him. Thinking fast Uncle smashed open the armor powder that rest at his hip, forming a hard metal armor around himself just as the shark rammed into him shoving him back through the door.  
"Who goes there!" Bia Tza demanded "chi wizard!" she motioned for her sharks to attack "get him!"  
Holding his blowfish out in front of him Uncle shot out a chi beam and used the momentum to launch himself away from the sharks and back to Pan-ku box piece. With the box piece in his hand he opened his bag of powder, and let it float up around him right as a tiger shark was about to bite him.  
"Hsi Wu, what're you doing here?" Jade hissed in a mock whisper through clenched teeth   
"I just wanted to talk to you" Hsi Wu said holding up his hands in front him in a form of surrender  
"About what?" Jade asked crossing her arms in front of her chest   
"I wanted to apologize for the last time I saw you"   
"And what makes you think I'll forgive you for that? You just used me to get your tail back. I thought you were supposed to be my friend but no" she suddenly realized something "wait. You're only trying to apologize to me because you know that I can send you right back to the netherworld if I wanted to!"  
"No, I..." Hsi Wu tried to say but Tarkakudos voice filtered into the room before he could finish  
"Jade" Tarakudos voice called out   
"I'm back here" Jade said as Hsi Wu flew off and Tarakudo walked in  
"Are you alright?" Tarakudo asked  
"Yeah" Jade said looking back at the balcony "I'm fine"   
"Alright" Tarakudo said "well come out to the throne room your friends have a surprise for you"  
Turning back around Jade walked back onto the balcony and looked around for Hsi Wu, but he was nowhere to be found. So she went back inside just as a small amount of sun peaked out from behind the darkness shining onto the shore of the island.  
Instead of using the teleportation spell he had been given, Paco decided to use the rabbit talisman and ran to Xiao Fungs kingdom. Once he had reached the castle Paco ran through every hallway and room he came across, until he reached the throne room. Halting to a stop Paco was shocked to see the razorkhan instead of tentaclekhan he had once been able to control.  
"Who are you?" Xiao Fung asked looking Paco over quickly "wait weren't you one of the human who wore a general's mask?"  
"Yes" Paco answered, unsure if what to do  
"Why are you here?"   
"Uh, to steal your piece of the Pan-ku box" Paco said nervously before running forward to snatch the box and book it out of the palace  
Taking a deep breath Xiao Fung inhaled a large amount of wind that stopped Paco from leaving. With clenched teeth and eyes screwed shut he struggled to get out of the vortex the wind demon has created. Reaching out in front of him Paco made several attempts to grab hold of the door frame before he manage to grab hold and pull himself out into the hall.  
"After him!" Xai Fung demanded   
Doing as they were told the razorkhan followed Paco out the castle, into the surrounding desert, and into an abandoned silver mine. Running through the mine tunnels Paco just barely managed to avoid the razorkhans claws, before he ran straight into a solid silver statue, knocking it down to the ground. Rolling off of the statue Paco watched as the silver began cracking away glowing light shining through. Rubbing his head Paco watched as Quetzalcoatl was once again released from his silver encasement.  
"Who dares to trespass in my dominate" Quetzalcoatl demanded looking at the razorkhan "dark forces" summoning light into his hands the god blasted the razorkhan before turning his attention to Paco "you, boy, what has happened?"  
"Yade was turned evil and has helped bathed the earth in darkness as well as release demon sorcerers upon the world" Paco said  
"Cihuacoat has joined dark forces!?" Quetzal asked   
"Yes"   
"NO!!!" Quetzalcoatl yelled, in a rage, flying out of the cave


	18. Chapter 18

"What happened?" Jade asked running into the throne room "why is there sunlight?"  
"Beach time" Brittany said holding up a bag full of towels, nearly everyone in swim suits "come one we made plans for this weeks ago and we are not canceling them"   
"But that doesn't explain why the sun is out" Jade stated as Jennifer tossed her a bikini   
"I used one of the spells from the nature altering book Sensei gave me" Medea said "it'll make the sun come out for an hour or two as well as warm up and calm the waters around Alcatraz"   
"So we won't die" Lavivian said   
"Woohoo!" Hope said   
"To the water" McKayla said starting the line to the beach   
"So how'd you convince Tarakudo to let you guys do this?" Jade asked, whispering to Medea  
"We showed 'im your bikini and he was all in" Medea whispered back "he's a dirty old man" Medea said causing Jade to laugh quietly as everyone but Mrs. T left  
After the J-team had collected the Pan-ku box pieces they regrouped inside of Jades friends apartment, gathering in the kitchen so they could place their pieces of the box on the table.  
"Do we have all the pieces?" Uncle asked   
"Yes Sensei" Tohru said counting out the sections   
"Very good" Uncle said using his blowfish to rejoin the puzzle box back together   
There was an explosion outside and everyone ran to the nearest window. Pulling back the blinds the J-Team saw Spring Heeled Jack jumping down the street trampling over any cars he could find along with soulless victims of the chi-vampire littering the street.  
"What're we gonna do about the troll and vampire thing?" Black asked moving away from the window  
"We must deal with them first if we are to get to Alcatraz" Uncle said going through the cabinet and drawers gathering some things that may be useful "I am positive that they will stop at nothing to keep us from stopping Tarakudo"  
"We will need to split up into two groups" Tohru said grabbing the salt "I will deal with Spring Heel Jack and Sensei will deal with the Jiangshi"  
"I will go with Uncle" Jackie said   
"And'll go with Jackie" Viper said   
"Then Paco and I shall go with Tohru" El Toro said  
"But what about that monkey man?" Paco asked  
"The only way to defeat him is to have the person who pulled his leg as a dummy pull their leg in return" Uncle said slipping the Pan-Ku box in his pocket  
Once they were down on the beach Jennifer, Lavivian, Brittany, Medea, Finn, and Chow when into the water with their Boogie boards while Hope, McKayla, Ratso, and Jade built a sand castle as Takakudo watched them and Drago, Hak Foo, and Ikazuki sat back and watched over the entire beach.   
"I still don't understand how they could have escaped us" Ikazuki said to Tarakudo  
"Did anyone think about looking in our apartment?" Brittany asked riding in on a wave  
"No" Ikazuki said shrinking into the shadows  
"Why are the shadow eaters on the moon?" Jennifer asked suddenly, sitting on her boogie board pulling her phone out of the plastic bag all of their phones were in and began typing in it "doesn't that kinda defeat their purpose?"  
"Then why did you write them up there?" McKayla asked digging a hole in the sand "why are you questioning yourself"   
"Do you think I know what I'm doing half the time? Because I don't"  
"Ya'll just done gone 'n broke the fourth wall" Medea said looking down the beach a short ways  
"And what makes you say that?" Brittany asked   
"'Cause there's a person, who I am assuming is reading this right now, sitting on one of the beach chairs" Medea said pointing to a person who looked like whoever is reading this right now (thank you!)  
Everyone looked at you and, with the exception of Tarakudo, began screaming.   
"Fix it! Fix it!" Hope shrieked shaking Jennifers arm  
"I don't know how!" Jennifer shrieked back "Medea fix it!"  
"Uh," Medea said her eyes moving back and forth "give me your phone" she typed something into and you were no longer on the beach with us "there!"  
"Are they gone?" McKayla asked   
"Yes"   
"So you know what is going to happen in the future?" Tarakudo asked once everything had calmed down  
"Not really" Jennifer said still typing on her phone "I'm really just winging it. Plus none of you are even gonna remember this happened"   
"Then why did you do this?" Jade asked   
"I don't know!" Jennifer said her voice raising an octave


	19. Chapter 19

Gathering into their groups the J-Team left the apartment and scattered onto the street, Captain Black going back to Section 13 to try and keep track of the movements of the troll and chi-vampire. As Black did that Tohru, El Toro, and Paco followed the trail of destroyed cars tracking the troll and Jackie, Viper, and Uncle searched for the vampire. Hearing maniacal laughter Tohru, EL Toro, and Paco turned down the alleyway the sound was echoing out of. Running about halfway down the alley they saw Spring Heeled Jack cornering a young woman, who was about Jades age, at the end of it.  
"Simone!" Tohru said recognizing the woman   
"Why is he back?" Simone asked throwing things at the troll as a way to defend herself "I thought you guys took care of him"   
"So you thought you could escape me" Spring Heeled Jack laughed grabbing her arm (fuck Jack and his rhymes) "but I will never stop until I devour the ones who trapped me in stone"  
"He's going to eat her?" El Toro asked  
"Yes" Tohru said as El Toro charged the troll, grabbing a hold of his foot when he tried to escape with the woman   
"El Toro cover your eyes!" Paco said opening the opened salt shaker throwing it at Jacks face, the salt inside falling out onto the trolls skin  
"No! No! No!" Spring Heeled Jack said as his body turned back to stone  
"What's that?" Ratso asked as the Friday the 13th theme started playing out of nowhere "Jason is that you?"  
"It's Jens phone" Medea yelled from the water  
"So you're a fan of Friday the 13th?" Finn asked  
"Yes!" Medea, Jennifer, and Lavivian yelled at once  
"So who do you think won in Freddy vs Jason?" Finn asked glaring over at Chow  
"Oh God" Brittany laughed rolling her eyes  
"The argument of who won could go either way" Medea said floating on the waves  
"Jason won because he had the most kills in the movie, Freddy relied on him to get people to remember him, and Jason was the most intact in the end, and you could say Freddy won because he masterminded the whole thing, he got Jason pretty bad during the fights, and because he was the last one standing" Lavivian said   
"Or the winner could just rely on your personal preference for slasher heroes" Jennifer said   
"Don't you mean villains?" Ratso asked   
"No" Jennifer said shaking her head   
"But..."  
"JASON!!!!!!!!!!"   
"Ok, wow, yeah thanks for that" Finn said cleaning out one of his ears with his finger "I'm def now"   
"Now look at what you did" Jade laughed   
"I've heard about these movies" Tarakudo said "they revolve around people dying correct?"  
"Yeah" Jade said looking out at the water "we have a lot of them"   
"Movie night!" Lavivian said   
"Blood" Jennifer said   
"Guts" Medea said   
"And boobes" all three said at the same time   
"What the fuck?" Drago said barely moving his mouth when he spoke  
"How do we know it's not too late to turn his victims back to normal?" Jackie asked as he, Uncle, and Viper wandered through the streets in search of the Jiangshi  
"The world is bathed in darkness" Uncle said holding up his blowfish "the effects become permanent when the sun light hits its victims, but not it itself"  
"So we need to find a grave yard toadstool and steal it's left sock?" Viper asked wanting to confirm what needed to be done  
"And then throw it in a river. Shouldn't we be going to the graveyard and look for the toad stool?" Jackie asked   
"I feel like that's where the vampire would be anyway" Viper said   
"That will just make our job easier" Jackie said pulling out his phone "Captain Black is there any way you can get us a car... Uh huh... We'll meet you there" he hung up "Black said that if we meet him in front of Section 13 he can give us something"   
"How long will it take us to get there from here?" Viper asked   
"It's just a couple blocks away" Jackie said turning them around  
Maneuvering through the streets the trio managed to avoid the Jiangshis victims the trio managed to make it to Sections 13s entrance without being spotted. Instead of seeing Captain Black standing outside the phone booth, they saw an older SUV, its keys sitting in the ignition. Opening the car door Jackie got behind the wheel and speed off for the cemetery.   
"Slow down" Uncle yelled holding on tightly to his seat belt "how do you expect to defeat the chi-vampire if Uncle is a mark on the pavement"  
"Sorry Uncle" Jackie said coming to a sudden stop in front of the grave yard   
"Is that it?" Viper asked pointing at the grey skinned man floating between the graves   
"Yes" Jackie said turning off the car "Viper, I need you to use the snake talisman and sneak up on him so we can get his left sock"  
"Alright" Viper said activating her talisman "but for the record I'm not happy about touching some old guys feet"   
"Uncle you stay here and work on the spell while I get the toadstool" Jackie said getting out of the car "now where to start" he looked around graves "there" he snuck over to a pile of rocks on the ground and lifted one of them up, finding what he needed after a couple of tries   
As Jackie was in search of the toadstool Viper had managed to get close to the Jiangshi unnoticed. Reaching up for his foot Viper was able to use the skills she'd developed as a thief to remove the sock unnoticed. Once she had a hold of it Viper balled the sock up in her fist so it wouldn't be scene as she walked over to Jackie.  
"You got the mushroom?" Viper whispered when she got next to Jackie  
"Yes" Jackie said dropping the fungus in the sock "now take this back to Uncle while I distract him"   
"Right" Viper said running for the car  
"Hey Jiangshi" Jackie shouted running past the vampire "over here"  
Turning towards the voice the chi-vampire watched as Jackie ran past him, but took little interest in it, he was more concerned about person who had stolen his left sock. Sniffing the air he located Viper just as she had handed Uncle his sock. Growling angrily the Jiangshi charged at the ex-thief and chi-wizard but was tackled from behind by Jackie.   
"Is the spell ready?" Viper asked Uncle holding out the sock   
"Yes" Uncle said as he began his chant   
Once the sock was glowing green she began running for the river as fast as she could and just as she was about to reach it the chi-vampire grabbed her by the wrist, giving her no choice but to throw it into the river. Yelling out in pain the Jiangshi was drained of the chi he had consumed turned back into the weak old man he had been when he was sealed inside his coffin.  
"Uh oh" the Monkey King said watching the graveyard from the distance "trouble looms near"


	20. Chapter 20

After their trip to the beach the group walked back up to the castle and everyone but Drago, Ikazuki, Hak Foo, and Tarakudo decided to take a bath so they could get the sand that was stuck to their skin off. Sighing contently Jade slipped into the warm water and submerged her entire body below the surface. Running her hands quickly through her hair Jade hoped she got out most of the sand before popping her head out above the surface and was greeted by a knocking on the wood of the door.   
"Jade" Mama Tohru said opening the door slightly "may I come in?"  
"Sure" Jade said turning around "what's up?"  
"Nothing Dearie" Mama Tohru said closing the door behind herself "I was just hoping I could have a word with you"   
"Sure" Jade said, slightly worried "is something wrong?"  
"No" Mama Tohru said taking a seat near the unground tub "I just wanted to speak with you"  
"About what?"   
"About all of this" Mama Tohru said motioning to Jade and the inside of the castle they were in "what has made you believe that you needed to do this?"  
"Nothing made me believe that I needed to do this" Jade sighed "when I was in middle school I inked a picture of Tarakudos face onto paper and then put it on my ankle and after all these years of it being gone it came back and then all of this started. I didn't have much of a choice it was distended to happen"  
"Are you happy?" Mama Torhu asked softly   
"What?" Jade asked unsure of what she had just heard   
"Are you happy?"   
"Uh, I guess I am" Jade said blushing slightly, thinking about Tarakudo "why do you ask?"   
"Because I overheard what your friends said to you when you were in the hot spring" Mama Tohru said standing, dusting her kimono off "I just wanted to know what you felt about being in this situation and make sure you didn't feel trapped here"  
"Why?"  
"I may be old and stuck in my ways, but I still know how important it is to find love and it is all I want for both you and my Baby Boy"  
"What about Madea?" Jade asked  
"She has already found it" Mama Tohru said walking out of the room "albeit with a hot headed demon boy who I would be very happy to smack around if I was given the opportunity" she closed the door behind herself   
Sighing Jade went back to washing the sand and sea water off of her body as she thought over her feelings as well as all of the decisions she had made throughout her life.   
"Hey Drago" Madea said drying off her hair "I'm goin' ta go down ta the cells"  
"What," Drago asked looking up from the spell book he'd been reading "why?"  
"I'm gonna go see MC Cobra and DJ Fist" Madea said dropping her towel  
"Why?" Drago asked standing up  
"Because I like them" Madea said leaving their room  
"Hold on" Drago said following "I'm coming with you"  
Smiling back at the demon, Madea took his clawed hand as they walked through the halls, down the stairs, and up to the cells, where they heard two arguing male voices.   
"I told you this was a terrible idea" Cobra said  
"Yo" Ice said "if the D-mans gettin' a part in this we better be gettin' some too"   
"To bad he ain't the one who's pullin' the reins here" Madea said grabbing hold of one of the bars on the cage door  
"Yo Medea" Cobra said as he and Fist ran up to the door "how ya been girl?"   
"Good" Medea said pulling out her staff, blasting a beam of chi around the two, using it to pull the two out of the cell "how 'bout you two?"  
"Great" Cobra said giving her a hug before Fist did "yo D-man how's it been?" he held out his fist for Drago to bump but, the demon just looked at it "alright"  
"How'd you know we were here?" Drago asked leaning back against the wall behind him  
"What were we supposed to think when we saw all this shit goin' down" Ice said  
"Did anybody ask you" Medea demanded, spitting venom at the blond still behind the bars "because I don't recall anybody wanting to hear a..." she tried to finish what she was saying but Fist covered her mouth before she could finish   
"Thank you" Drago said, earning a death glare from his girlfriend "so what did make you guys think that you could get a part in this after you turn on me and stole my aunt and uncles chi?"  
"Yo that was Ice's idea" Cobra said pointing at Ice "we just got caught up in the moment"  
"Hey!" Ice exclaimed   
"I believe them" Medea said as a shadowninja came out of the wall and handed her a notebook   
"What's that?" Drago asked watching Medea read what had been written on it   
"When Jade and I were in high school we would always write to each other while we were in class using magic paper" Medea said while writing something down "come on" she looked up from the notebook, looking at both Cobra and Fist was well as Drago  
"Woah!" Ice exclaimed noticing everyone but him was included in her look "why them?"  
"Because I asked Jade and she said they could come" Medea said before growling "dick"  
"Ok menstrual rage" Drago said putting his claws on Medeas shoulders "let's get outta here before..."  
"Before you get blood everywhere" Cobra said as the four of them walked back up the stairs  
"Gross" Medea said looking at Cobra out of the corner of her eye  
"Never said it was your blood" Cobra chuckled along with the other two men  
Once Jade had finished her bath Ikazuki had informed her of a dark chi-wizard who wished to meet with her and Tarakudo so she joined her husband in the throne room.  
"Did this wizard give you his name?" Jade asked dropping the notebook she had been writing in on the ground  
"No your Highness" Ikazuki said standing guard next to his queen "he just asked to meet with you and he showed a great talent in dark magic"  
"Did he have white hair, two different colored eyes, and looks like he's ancient?" Jade asked   
"Why do you ask?" Tarakudo wondered as Medea and the others walked in at the same time as Daolon Wong   
Once Medea saw the dark-chi wizard the smile that always graced her face faded, the happy gleam in her eyes disappeared, and a dark shadow seemed to fall over her. Everyone, but Daolon, noticed the change even Ikazuki and, even though he may not like her, he could still notice that when he had accused her of allowing the J-team escape Medea still had a happy demeanor, albeit with a dash of terror mixed in, but now she just looked so vulnerable.   
"Your Majesty's" Daolon said bowing "I am honored that you would grace me with your presence for this brief moment" he noticed Medea out of the corner of his mismatched eyes "child! What are you doing here?"  
"Hello Father" Medea said weakly, looking down as she grabbed a hold of her left elbow  
Everyone, aside from Drago and Jade, was shocked by what the chi wizard's apprentice had just said wondered what could have happened between the father and daughter that could have caused such a drastic change in the normally happy woman. Apparently the Enforcers did because when they wandered in realization appeared on their faces.  
"What do you suggest we do about this?" Tarakudo asked looking over at Jade, who had more insight on Doalon then he did  
"We cannot trust him" Jade said snapping her finger to summon her shadowkhan "send him to the shadow realm and leave him there until I decide what to do with him"   
Bowing the shadowkhan did as they were told, grabbing hold of the dark-chi wizard before confiscating his staff, and absorbed back into the shadows. Once Daolon was gone the Enforcers ran up to Medea just as her legs gave out on her. Eyes wide in concern Drago reached out as quickly as he could and grabbed his girlfriend just as she was about to hit the ground.   
"Woah!" Cobra said as he and Fist helped Medea back to her feet "you alright?"  
"Here" Ikazuki said as his samuraikhan appeared with a chair "sit"  
"Thank you" Medea said both grateful and confused at the oni generals kindness  
"Where did you send him?" Drago asked, rage building in the pit of his stomach   
"Drago" Medea sighed, sounding like this isn't the first time they've talked about this "killing him won't help nothin'"   
"It'll make me feel better" Drago said crossing his arms in front of his chest   
"I'll tell you the same thing I told you when we were kids" Medea said "nobody can change the past!"   
"Hold up" Finn said holding out both his hands "did you just say kids? Like you knew each other back when you were in diapers kids?"  
"I was never in diapers" Medea said "Father had decided that he wanted an heir and spent years lookin' for a spell that would, I don't know, clone himself but younger"   
"But something went wrong and he wound up with an eight year old daughter instead of a twenty something year old son" Drago said   
"As far as you know" Medea said   
"I know you don't have a belly button" Drago said poking her stomach with the tip of his tail  
"I don't" Medea said   
"Really?" Cobra asked   
"Yeah" Medea said slipping out of the top portion of her dress so everyone could see her belly button less stomach   
"Woah" Chow said looking over the top of his glasses   
"So what was the wizard like as a father?" Tarakudo asked   
"We can answer that" Finn said   
"Yeah" Ratso said "even though we only worked for Doalong for about a year"   
"Where do we start?" Finn asked grabbing his chin so he could think   
"He didn't seem like he knew how to behave around children or how to parent" Chow said "he also kinda seemed like he wanted nothing to do with his child. Even Though she always seemed to be right about where the talisman powers were when we couldn't find them"   
"So neglect and I'm guessing a lot of general yelling and fear of violence?" Tarakudo asked   
"Yeah" Medea sighed  
"Why won't you let Drago kill him than!?" Cobra asked  
"Because it won't change anything" Medea said  
"To bad you're not the queen" Jade said as Medea slipped back into the top part of her dress "you wanna kill him Drago, go right ahead"  
"Can I get a shot in at him too?" Cobra asked  
"All of you can if you want" Jade said   
"It ain't gonna change anything!" Medea exclaimed   
"Hush child" Finn said pulling Medeas head so it was pressed against his chest as he began petting her hair "you know not what you say"   
"Listen to the Irish man" Drago smirked "he has the wisdom of the Leprechauns on his side"  
"To bad he doesn't fart Lucky Charms" Chow joked adjusting his glasses  
"Make fun now, but once my father falls from his great throne in the land of rainbows and unicorns. We'll see who's laughin' then" Finn said, in a flamboyant Irish accent, with exaggerated movements   
"But will Lucky Charms be involved?" Ratso asked   
"No" Finn said   
"Then you're useless" Medea said waving him off  
"I know" Finn sighed as Medea got out of the chair  
"Then get out" Medea said pointing at the entrance she'd walked through  
Laughing the enforcers left the throne room followed by Medea, Drago, and his old crew.   
"I still don't understand why you wear the bras I get you but not the underwear" Drago said   
"Because I'm not a Goddamn stripper!" Medea exclaimed as Drago reached into his pocket "that's why and I also don't trust you with them" pulling his hand out of his pocket, Drago pulled out a twenty and shoved it in Medeas cleavage   
"That begs to differ" Drago said smirking smugly   
"Really?" Medea asked, going to punch Drago  
"Yeah" Drago said grabbing both Medeas wrists as she swung at him "what're you gonna do about it?"   
As Jade watched her best friend struggle to get out of Dragos hold, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the fact that Medea was able to keep her childhood romance strong for years, while all of her relationships were always brief and ended in bitter failure. She knew it was foolish for her to be feeling this way Medea loved her like a sister and Jade felt the same. Even though she wasn't desperate to be in a relationship she still wanted to start a family with someone she loved. Letting out a small sigh Jade looked out of the corner of her eye at Tarakudo and began wondering if maybe he was the one she was destined to be with.  
"They are rather cute together" Tarakudo said watching as Drago threw Medea over his shoulder  
"Yeah" Jade said   
"Has she ever tried to set you up on a date?"  
"A couple times" Jade said sitting back in her throne "but they never worked out"  
"Oh" Tarakudo said raising an eyebrow "and why's that?"  
"I don't know" Jade sighed "I never felt like I could open up to any of them and it made things uncomfortable"  
"Really?"   
"I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that my classmates made fun of me and I guess I just put up a barrier between me and them. I think Paco was the only exception"  
"The little wrestling boy?" Tarakudo asked, his interest peaked even more than it already was "you two were a thing?"  
"During my training to become a Section 13 agent I had to spend a summer down in Mexico for survival school, Paco let me stay with him while I was there, and we both thought we would give the relationship a shot"  
"How'd that go?"  
"The only reason we broke up was because neither of us wanted a long distance relationship"  
"Such a shame" Tarakudo sighed "you two could have made such a beautiful couple"  
"Tch please" Jade said rolling her eyes "I love him but he's to nice and agreeable, as long as it doesn't involve El Toro"  
"It sounds like you prefer men of action, who can take charge, and get the job done"   
"You mean someone like you?" Jade asked  
"No" Tarakudo said "just someone with experience"  
"Hm" Jade said smirking "I think you're a bit old for me"  
"Well" Tarakudo said raising one of his hands "with age"   
"What kind of experience are you offering" Jade asked raising an intrigued eyebrow  
"What ever kind you want"   
"Oh really" Jade said resting her chin in the palm of her hand   
"Of course. You are my queen, whats mine is yours"   
"I don't think that's such a good thing"   
"Why not? Even at young age you had a very good control over the shadowkhan. You are also very cunning which is a good trait for any queen especially one of your stature"   
Chuckling slightly Jade felt her phone vibrating against her boob, inside her bra. Thinking nothing of it she reached inside the hem of her dress and pulled out her phone.  
"What?" Jade asked realizing the Ikazuki had turned away from her and Tarakudo was just looking at her blankly "I don't have any pockets"  
"I didn't say anything" Tarakudo said as Jade read her text  
"Brit just texted me that the movies are set up if you want to watch with us"   
"I am interested to see what these movies are about"   
"You'll probably like them" Jade said as she lead Tarakudo to her friends rooms  
"The first movie is a secret" Mckayla said when the royal couple walked into the room   
"Is it because they're naked people in it?" Jade asked as she sat down on the floor in front of the T.V.   
"Of course there're naked people in it" Lavivian said  
"That's the whole point" Jennifer said   
"Duh" Medea said popping up from behind the plastic cabinets that the all of the woman kept their movies in  
"Did anyone make popcorn?" Brittany asked  
"Yup" Finn said walking out of the small kitchen the mortals had been given carrying two bowls of popcorn "stove top"   
"And nothing caught on fire?" Jade asked knowing something must have gotten burnt   
"No actually" Hope said "we remembered to take off the paper thing this time"   
"It still didn't stop us from standing, like, two feet away from the oven with the fire extinguisher at the ready" Lavivian said as the Grudge started playing  
"I didn't know we had this movie" Jade said taking one of the bowls   
"That's because I stole it from Warren when he was moving out of his moms house" Jen said   
The night went on with them watching the Ring and the Grudge as well as their Japanese counterparts. When the final movie was over Jade went back to her room ready for bed. Closing the door behind her she slipped out of her dress and into one of her sleeping T-shirts before crawling into bed curling up under as many blankets as she could. After being asleep for about for about fifteen minutes she found herself back in the same empty plain she had found herself in the dream she had had the previous night. Groaning she pressed both of her palms against her eyes and laid back, letting her body float aimlessly through the nothingness.  
"Jade" a voice that sounded like hers, but it had an echo to it "open your eyes"  
"No" Jade said stubbornly keeping her eyes covered "I'm not dealing with this shit again"   
"You can't ignore the things that are going on around you"   
"Yes I can" Jade said as someone grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her hands away from her eyes   
Clenching her teeth as tightly as she could Jade opened her eyes and saw her human self dressed in a long white robe floating in front of her.


End file.
